


Withering Blossoms

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Collaboration, Gen, It's about Kurosawa-shimai, Mystery, Tragedy, maybe I should say to be wary of blood, well duh there are vampires in the AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: She was a human, until she is turned into a vampire. While she began to ask the purpose of her rebirth after the night of rejection of her being, she never expect that her current state of monstrosity is tangled with the will of the world.A collaboration with Eulyin Huan, Medieval + Vampire AU.





	1. fool is sin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the world of Withering Blossoms! 
> 
> Um. This is a collaboration project between me and Eulyin-senpai (you must look at her tumblr) (and her pixiv) (okaysoshe'sagodlyfanartist/illustrator). This will be my main project that (if things go well) will be updated every month. Senpai will be doing the illustration for this fic, I think. Anyone curious might as well ask her xD
> 
> This is set in medieval-ish, perhaps 1800s with supernatural beings roaming here and there. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter~

I can no longer hear any of them screaming and screeching, my battle is ending. My breath went harder when my body finally gave in, falling flat across the grass field filled with flowers when I put a slash to my last enemy.

 _It’s over—_ yes, I feel that I’m really close to dying. I want to puke, but it doesn’t seem like my hands or my entire body will obey, no more strength left inside me, there’s nothing can heal my critical wound, and I even lost my voice to simply call for help.

The realization that my left eye was scarred sending me to another writhe of pain. _This is stupid_ , I groaned inwardly and swallows. I can taste my own blood on my lips as my bleeding eye doesn’t stop flowing-a coppery, hollow tang that makes me sick.

 _So this is what death feels like_ , I suddenly think to myself. Death is as simple as losing your strength and your blood isn’t stopping, then you waited for the time to come, I summarized. Well, I should be happy that at least I’m dying in the bed of flowers, surrounded by nature and tranquility. I’m not dying in the grounds of the city, watched by people, being showed off my weakness in front of others ...

Yes, I _should be_ happy that I’m dying now, but why am I crying? Why do my right eye, who should be looking up idly to the sky full of stars above, flowing with tears?

I felt my heart ache as I asked, It’s about _that person_.

I almost ... forgot about them as I’m too occupied with the pain. What if that person came and discovered my corpse while I never say my farewells to them? What face will that person make to know that I overstepped my boundaries, doing such reckless attitude beyond her knowledge? What will become of her when they know that I ceased to exist ...?

My vision blurred because of tears. My consciousness fading because of blood loss. I can no longer think straight. I’m close to embracing death.

A foreign sensation comes to contact with my skin. Maybe a soft trace of a finger, maybe a claw from the enemy that I missed, I feel far too numb to know what it is.

Is it the Angel of Death who finally come to put an end to my misery? I want to ask.

“Do you want to live?”

I sense my chin being lifted up, the voice is near, whispering to my being as it echoes.

“I repeat; do you want to live?” the Angel of Death asks. “Or do you want me to bury you so you can die in peace?”

As much as I want to confirm the second option, the vision of that person’s back is haunting my thoughts. I ... really want to die, I don’t want to be back there, I don’t want to be a tool. I don’t want to be such a fool. The longer I scream, that person in my mind slowly disappears ...

“I ...” I manage to find my breath to answer. “I ... want ... to live.”

The Angel of Death smiles as I say, so is that person in my dreams. 

* * *

“Onee-chan?”

Ruby scanned inside their living room to find her older sister has yet to show up. It’s ten minutes to midnight and ten minutes to the gathering area, they have been preparing all day for the mission tonight.

“Sorry for the wait,” Ruby let out a relaxed smile as the black-haired hunter came out from her room, putting back her saber safely to the sheath. “I was checking our first-aid kits.”

Ruby looked up to see Dia smiled back at her. “Let’s go, Onee-chan!” she exclaimed happily, her older sister nodded.

Both of them walked to the direction of town, their equipment and weapons are ready in respective bags.

“Do you know any details for tonight, Ruby?”

“E, Eh? I thought Onee-chan knew.”

“I see, well then,” Dia gave Ruby a light pat on the shoulder. “Let’s both do our best.”

 _What kind of mission is this, then?_ Dia couldn’t help but wonder upon hearing Ruby’s answer. The Guild didn’t tell her anything beside the time and the place of meeting.

“Speaking of which, the Guild is a handful, right?” Dia sighs as she begins. “Maybe because you’re too good in wielding arms that they asked you to supervise juniors?”

Indeed, at long last, she can choose Ruby to be her partner after her younger sister being put on the watch for other novice gunmen in the hunter’s Guild. She would no need to worry about an ambush because Ruby will cover for ranged attack with her firearms. _This mission will be smooth_ , Dia thought to herself.

“T-That’s not the case, Onee-chan! Ru, Ruby isn’t that good ...” she hid her embarrassed face with her hands. “Onee-chan gets more missions than Ruby everytime, Onee-chan is better than Ruby.”

Dia put a relaxed smile. Ruby is always like that, just like in the past, she never put herself on a pedestal. Well, it’s not like she conversed about Ruby much because the little sister was always being called somewhere else and also Dia was busy with her missions as well. This will be one of the perfect opportunity to talk with Ruby after long, but they must concentrate on the mission first.

_Talking  casually with her sister like the old times, it can wait, right?_


	2. dancing magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dancing magician; no matter how much she denies, it is the same old, same old trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and I can't say more than thankyouthankyouthankyou for anyone reading, leaving kudos and etc etc I LOVE YOU ALL. Ahem. Anyways, the next chapter is here, do enjoy!
> 
> And, oh, if you find a certain Ohara's speech is written in italics, meaning she said it in her English (Engrish?) accent. And speaking about terms, there's something about Osechi. Osechi-ryori is Japanese New Year foods, google for yourself if you don't know what I meant xD

Their task was a simple extermination mission in an abandoned building complex at the outskirt of Numazu. The description said that it was a busy building between docks which full of fishermen and ships coming and going; which is deserted, decayed place was no more than hungry vampire’s nest in the present.

They marched inside the abandoned building, walking past the hall trying to get to the end of building where the sea could be visible. If they met another dead end, they would have no choice but to jump down and run on the dock, which was practically hiding in a plain sight-vampires might see them and crawl at them quicker than they could run that way.

They didn’t want to risk it, but there has been no more choice. Ever since the target had been beheaded, they thought the mission would end, but vampires swarmed from every direction as if they already waited, they seemingly fall into a trap. Even though she was seasoned, experienced huntress at such young age, there would be a problem if there’s too much wild vampires began to crawl.

“Onee-chan, you’re hurt!”

She didn’t have time to worry about that. She must keep the pace.

“A little more,” she panted. Ruby took another shot behind to the swarming vampires. “A little more and we’ll be safe.”

A small shack on the pier, something old hunters prepared in case of emergency escapade in a very tight situation. They were going to reach there. From that checkpoint, they were going to confirm the situation, call for backup and ask for any means to go back to the Guild.

“Oh, no! They are closing in!” Ruby alarmed her sister at front. “Onee-chan, halt.”

Dia stopped, holding her sword ready. Ruby was a meter behind her, keeping her gun steady. The echo of rumbling could be heard closing, just like Ruby had said. Surprisingly, they were not coming from the path that they just had left, they sprung in from the window that decorated the halls, perhaps they were climbing from outside-three vampires were eyeing Ruby the moment they arrived.

They were lucky to hunt when the moon was not full; or not the vampires would have regenerated quicker than they could expect and do more damage.

The crimson-haired hunter released a shot to the coming vampire. The first vampire hollered after being shot at the feet and stumbled, Ruby did another shot to finish it. Dia lunged forward to slam the second vampire, who targeted Ruby when she reloaded, back outside the window with the tip of her sword crushing its ribs.

“I said to stay at your position, Onee-chan!”

Dia didn’t get to reply when the third one charged to her way shortly after the second one being pried away. That claw missed from Dia’s face, but it managed to scar her cheek. Grunting, she ducked, tried to find an opening.

“You insolent being!”

The raven-haired hunter kicked the vampire by the abdomen, sending it backward three steps, lurching in pain. Dia wasn’t the one to finish as Ruby pointed the gun right to its temple, silencing the vampire with a single shot piercing the head.

The three vampires which were coming to attack them are long gone.

“Onee-chan, you’re not in solo here. It’s dangerous to get too close when they swarmed.”

“... I’m sorry.” she glanced back at Ruby, who’s watching her back in worry. _Yeah, Dia should have trusted her back more to Ruby, shouldn’t she?_ Dia thought. “We ... should go.”

Hearing there was no more disturbing echo incoming, they picked up the pace toward the deserted, abandoned hall. They ran north when they came to another fork, they keep running until there was a door before them and no more road to left and right.

Figures, they really have no choice.

“Can you hear them coming again?” Dia was making sure.

“No, Onee-chan.”

“Good.”

Dia pushed the last door and took her jump to the top of the crater outside, which located a bit far from the abandoned building. She didn’t rest, it’s still another mile before the pier. Sometimes she turned to see Ruby following behind her. There’s no sign of the vampire swarm followed, which is good. Still, it was no time to sigh in relief, even though her wounded body started to protest against rigorous movements.

They landed from the tower of crater to the northern pier, checking whether the coast was clear before finding their way inside the empty shack.

The night was still, filled with silence and dread, they were nowhere safe but they could catch a breath for now.

“Ruby?”

Ruby was not even moving when she called, she stood still by the edge of the door, her eyes directing at the wooden floor, or watching her, or something Dia didn’t know, perhaps she’s worried of the ambush.

Dia let her sword go from her hold as she felt pain re-surging from her wounded forearm after much running she had done. Dia tossed her black coat to the floor, inspecting the scab across her clavicle and the one scar on her left arm. Both of them were stinging when it was exposed to the air, the older Kurosawa winced. She needed to disinfect it quick.

“Ruby? You have a slash on your back, you should be—“

“—Onee-chan.”

The tremble in her sister’s voice made her worry, Dia turned to see Ruby approached her, tumbling occasionally before gripping steadily on her arm, her wounded right arm, as if seeking a refugee. Dia opened her mouth to ask whether Ruby needed anything but any words were silenced as the one greeted her eyes not a similar, identical pair of emerald.

Red eyes.

Pointed fangs.

Though with a same call of ‘Onee-chan’ echoing the silence.

Dia was harshly pinned to the floor, both of her arms constricted with a tougher grip. Dia wasn’t screaming, she couldn’t, how she could scream? It’s just her sister, not some kind of _monster_ —

Her breath halted when cold tongue grazed on her skin, her clavicles were burning within the freezing touch, licking the trail of red to the source until it was nothing ever happened.

“Ru—by.”

She pushed her out, she tried, but the look of longing there stopped her from any movement, that certain look Ruby always have when she’s gazing at her. Those eyes were red, a certain color she’s familiar of. She knew all to well about a certain being, an inhuman being, that exhibited the color of eyes when they’re hungry.

Ruby took a deep breath before planting her fangs into Dia’s neck, her hands keeping her older sister from any trashing.

At first, it hurts. It hurts more than being pricked with knife when the fangs sank in. As the blood being drawn out, her body relaxing, a rush of ecstasy replaced her bubbling worry. Dia couldn’t tell exactly how she’s feeling ... it’s as if she’s ... excited? She’s not in the battlefield. She’s not exposed in danger. She’s ... safe. She’s in her sister’s care right now. There’s nothing to worry about. Nothing happened. Nothing.

Her call for her younger sister’s name was a mere gasp.

The crimson-haired hunter retracted her fangs out. Those bloody red eyes revert back to green, widened to the sight in front of her. There was a shriek of horror that Dia heard before she is being pulled into slumber, with all of her brain thinking of her dear little sister.

_Ruby, she—_

 

* * *

 

 

What woke her up was a pungent smell of antiseptic. Two voices engaged in animated conversation follows in a blur before she could grasp her entire consciousness. The door to her left opened, revealing the recurring physician dressed in her usual white coat but with a purple-colored shirt underneath. Dia took her sweet time to study her surrounding before the blue-haired physician realized that she’s up.

“So you’re awake,” a simple response is very Kanan-ish. Maybe that was something that a physician would say to a frequent patient and an old friend. “How are you feeling?”

Wait. This place—this white, dull, barely-furnished room—is nowhere at her home.

“Where am I ...?”

“Numazu Memorial Hospital,” noticing the scrunch at Dia’s forehead, she continued. “Sorry, you were in no condition to be treated in your house like usual, you need some blood transfusion.”

Green eyes darted to her left, her arm was connected with a pack of blood, dripping slowly from the top, and back to Kanan who’s pulling a chair beside her bed along with a small tray containing bandages, cottons and a bowl. Hearing the mention of ‘transfusion’, Dia couldn’t help but to try remembering how bad her wound was. She knew that she was in a bad swarm of vampires before, she’s proceeding to call for help from the safe place, but nothing in her mind seemed to make a sense of things that happened thereafter.

Matsuura Kanan unwrapped the bandage from her left arm, placed the used ones to the empty bowl and applied an ointment before replacing a fresh set of bandages over it.

“Your wounds are healed, it will take several days before I remove every bandage, though.”

Dia tried her hardest to think, ignoring the stinging sensation as Kanan changed her bandage. She was out in a night for something. _A job._ There was a mission for her, the Guild said to her that she needed to work in pair. Her pair-her sister was with her. Yes, her sister. She was having a mission together with her younger sister. They beheaded the vampire leader before a wave of other vampires surrounded them, throwing them off-guard.

If she remembered correctly, Ruby had this nasty slash on her back and—

Right, how is Ruby’s condition? Dia couldn’t remember anymore beyond that. She didn’t know what time she had fallen unconscious or whether any help has been made to the Guild.

“How’s ... Ruby?” Kanan’s meticulous movement stopped. She put her gloves back and place the tray away. Dia is still nowhere to remember what had transpired, so she pressed. “Kanan-san?”

“You ... don’t remember?” Dia shook her head. Kanan had this troubled look on her face, Dia tilted her head. “I see.”

The physician shifted, the hunter could feel the air changed when Kanan exhaled, though her smile remained. “There’s something ... that you need to know.”

* * *

 

 

When Kanan said okay for her to go three days later, she quickly departed. The physician said that Ruby is being called to the Guild so she couldn’t accompany her that day.

Dia walked toward the thin forest all by herself. Kanan insisted that she should wait until her shift is done so the physician could watch over the (stubborn) patient who wanted to visit a house in such faraway place the day she just discharged. Dia sighed as she remembered when she finally win the heated argument and can walk alone in peace. Though she promised Kanan that she would come back to the hospital to get another check-up.

She gazed to the direction board not far from her, just a turn to east from the fork and she’ll arrive at her destination.

The Mansion of Ohara stood alone around the edge of the far south of Numazu, away from humans and vampires alike. As a hunter from traditional family residing in Numazu, acknowledging the presence of purebloods that settling around is a must. Dia has been introduced to the only survivor of Ohara’s main pureblood lineage since she was very young, and to this date, the Oharas still keep Kurosawas rich with information from time to time so they never fall back in hunting lower vampire which went to an outbreak.

The word of the old records ever said about pureblood vampires trait, about how they isolated themself away from everything-it’s not like they felt as a superior being, they wanted more peace while being in desolate environment like a hermit after the declaration of peace. That being said, but this certain vampire Dia knew is not fitting to be any of ‘hermit’ that desired for ‘peace’ by ‘living in desolate environment’.

Dia’s eyes looked up to the huge gate before her. She wondered how long she needed to wait for every strike of bell she had done. The owner of the mansion sure took their sweet time to simply open the door.

“Oh, Dia~ _good evening~_ ”

Mari welcomed her cheerily, dressed in her usual majestic purple dress. The way she have her collar high somehow gives a regal feel, like those old vampire which reigned the whole army. Although, Dia didn’t exactly feel that way since Mari behaved too bright for such ruthless vampire every books described.

The vampire opened her arms to tackle hug Dia but the raven-haired hunter stepped back, steeled herself with a glare. “Sorry, but I’m not here not for that.”

“Aww.” Mari pouted. “No fun,” watching Dia impassive about her pout, she rolled her eyes. “Well, come on in.”

That vampire oftenly went too much with greetings; she would hug Dia or she would continue to say something in her high voice but in foreign language. She would be so loud that Dia hated to set foot in the mansion without an exact reason. Come to think of it, it has been awhile since she comes there to visit. The last time she was here because she got too much _Osechi_ from the main family and it was a waste to throw them out. Ruby suggested this place to throw the leftovers instead.

The garden of Ohara was as impressive as always, green neat shrubs decorated left and right of the pavement walk to the front door. Mari once said she wanted to grow some flowers to fill the empty center of the left and right that were filled with different topiaries when her parents still alive. Perhaps, the blonde vampire was too busy to take care of everything all by herself, Dia thought addledly.

Mari guided her in without much talking, which is unusual. Maybe she had behaved because Dia glared earlier? Who knows. Sometimes Dia would imagine a sly smirk on the face of Ohara heiress despite she’s not facing her right now.

The vampire opened the big wooden door, leading Dia to the right room from the center area where stairs to the second floor was. The huntress noticed that Mari no longer used her red carpet around the entrance, only keeping some to blanket the floor around the living room, where a set of old golden sofa with the respective coffee table rested. Only the chandelier of the living room was lit, did the golden-haired vampire hated to light around her house much?

“Are you here to bring me some _Osechi_ like you did last year?” Mari asked when both of them seated. The vampire had offered the human a tea before but she politely refused, the table is clean.

“I come for questions,” Dia said curtly. “Think you can read my mind?”

“I’m not a mind-reader, y’know? I’m but an aged vampire,” she laughed. “Is it about the business, Elder requested me to scout more around Uchiura? Or to do some blood tracking?”

Dia shook her head, “No,” she unconsciously bit her lips, unsure of what to ask first. “First question. Is it true that only purebloods that capable to turn a human to a vampire?”

A smile played on the duchess’ lips, “Great question, but sadly, the answer is false,” noticing the emerald eyes before her widened, she paused. “Our race can turn anyone into our kind, be it pureblood or even lowest of the lowest.”

The blonde vampire waited for any following question regarding her statement to find Dia stayed silent, her expression’s stern. Mari then opened her lips. “Then again, only purebloods that are capable to turn a human to a sane, useful vampire.”

No, no, _no._ Dia couldn’t jump to a conclusion just yet. It’s still too early to be sure. The physician said that she might get some answers from the pureblood about a vampire well-being, but she didn’t expect it would come to this. Mari could be wild and improper at times, however, there has been no pureblood as loyal as Oharas in Kurosawa family history of living with vampires.

_That ... couldn’t be right. She must’ve been assuming a wrong move._

“... Once bitten, a human could no longer be back to her initial state?” Dia finally found her voice, although she didn’t know why she asked such a rhetorical question.

“Of course they can’t. The process simply irreversible.” Mari expressed coolly. “Us vampires desire to have company like slaves from time to time, it can’t be helped.”

Impossible. There must’ve been any other purebloods beside Mari in town. Though no family of vampire is being as close as Ohara when talking about Kurosawa. Or has the vampire turned to be a—

“Mari-san,” she exhaled shakily. “Are you the one who turned Ruby into a vampire?”

The Duchess of the Old Mansion once again smiled.


	3. fading priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fading priestess - 'she' was no longer 'here'

Originally, Dia was there to ask, she wasn’t there to suspect or detest the Duchess of the Old Mansion’s status in her confusion. The truth, however, swayed her more than it should be. It was truly impossible for things to turn _this_ way.

Firstly, her sister was turned to the lowest being she has been hunted for ages. Secondly, the one who made her become that way is no other but her old friend.

No, for instance, Mari—this Ohara pureblood—was never her ‘friend’ to begin with, but a simple word like ‘acquaintance’ didn’t fit to the criteria either.  Mari was an ‘inhuman being’ that’s introduced to Dia and Ruby since their early days before they know that vampires and supernaturals which misbehave were at the ‘wrong’ side of the scale. Mari also the one who taught them to survive while facing any threat from vampire and she never once said that she’s in the friendly side to them. ‘Ohara’ also has been nothing but loyal to the family of Kurosawa for time being, it’s hard to think when such old, prestigious, _trusted_ family would do such—

“I can see every mirth in your expression, Dia. How beautiful.” Mari chuckled. “Do you hate me so much now, hmm?”

The Duchess of the Old Mansion stood, her eyes didn’t leave Dia’s sharp gaze. A sword was shortly being pointed right to her neck, the base of her throat, from the direction of her rightful guest. Her beautiful purple choker is on the way to be ruined.

“Don’t come near me, monster.” the huntress stated bitterly.

The vampire before her materialized to hundreds of bats, flocking lazily around her before staying behind Dia, morphed back to her true form. The huntress turned with her sword pointed, the vampire giggled when their eyes met-the sword once again rested near her throat.

“My, Dia is playing rough~” Dia irked at how calm Mari behaved despite her sword had glared. How much Dia wanted to remove that smirk from that pale complexion of face she had, the huntress wondered. “Can we talk this one peacefully without silver involved?”

“I’ll ask you once more,” The huntress ignored. The vampire remained indifferent. “Are you the one who turned my sister to a vampire? If it’s true, on what purpose?”

People once said that eyes could never lie, but her emerald didn’t detect anything from those golden specks of dust who gazed at her dearly. There was no guilt, but there was no malice either.

“I said it before; we want slaves-I want power, Kurosawa Dia _-san_.”

She could feel her blood boiling as Mari let out another crisp laugh. Oh, how well the vampire could play her nerves to the limit. Though she didn’t know whether the blonde vampire was saying; was it a well-played truth or neatly-polished lie?

Dia was close to thrust her sword to leave a hole on the vampire’s neck at this point, though she knew that Mari have thousand tricks to disappear without being hit. “I hope you’re prepared for your death.”

“If you so want to finish me, do it outside,” Mari said, lips tight. “It’s impolite to dirty somebody’s house, don’t you think?”

There was no hesitation in her, she was right to move and punish whoever ‘turned’ her sister to be miserable. She has been in the right path. She’s just need to justify her act and stand tall.

“As you wish.”

* * *

_‘Being called to the Guild’—_

—was something Ruby came up as a reason to a certain physician when she asked where she was leaving to.

Ruby heaved another sigh as she watched the town from afar. Thankfully, no one is bothering to climb at the clock tower by the center of the town that she could serve it as a temporary hiding place. There’s lack of sunlight around the tower, so there’s a low chance she would be hurt because of the sun.

The younger Kurosawa has been sitting beside the huge bell since the morning when Kanan said that her sister should be released soon. The last three days was being spent with her mulling over things away from her sister while filling needed paperwork after their mission.

Ruby heaved another sigh, her eyes watched the sun disappeared from the horizon, clouds were fading its brilliant orange and the city started to welcome the night; lights started to flicker from roads and buildings, people ending their useless chatter to go back to their houses, the road and alley grew darker and darker.

Something that Ruby loved from the town of Numazu is the tranquility when the day would change to the night. Birds would flock to the beach, kids would play until being called by their parents, stores’ lamplights would start to flick and handful of people who loved drinks would walk together while talking about their day and headed to the bars. She could see between those people, some with dark coat like hers hanging around the alleyway, exchanging greetings before eventually went home. Ruby was more to a day task because she trained the newbies, so she usually followed them-hunter and huntress who went home after the shift changed-and parted ways to shop for groceries.

Ruby hung her head low, rested her arms to support her chin from looking at the town’s peaceful scenery before her. Her somewhat happy feeling suddenly dissipated in a simple mention of groceries. She would think of what she should cook for her sister when it is her turn to cook for dinner.

Her mind stayed in dull colors like how the day coming to an end. It’s all about _that_ person—her sister, Kurosawa Dia.

There happened to be no way she could face her sister after all that had happened, she really wanted to laugh at herself. Her secret, she had failed to keep her secret from her sister. On top of it, she behaved like those animals, couldn’t contain her hunger and feed on the blood of her older sister. Thinking back, part of her mind accepted that it wasn’t wrong at demanding blood as she was hungry. She has been lying to her sister all along about her condition and that night happened, she even couldn’t forgive herself for what had happened.

Her mind drifted when she first got her weapon after being trained harshly by the Elder. Her sister congratulated and hugged her, telling that the younger Kurosawa would be able to do some hunting with her, though Ruby still had a long way after that before finally getting her license. Her older sister would always be there to watch her, support her, even though Dia was eventually getting busy while catching up for mission.

They were able to live together away from the main family after Ruby getting her license years later, though she hadn’t really get a chance to be paired with her sister in a mission because she get to train newbies to silver firearms. Her Onee-chan still be there, though, despite her business to spend their time together in the house in-between their diverging timetables ...

Then again this time, what happened was different-she had done a sin, she had told a lie, she had been hiding a crucial piece from her older sister for so long for it to say for itself in such unsightly matter ... there’s no way she could be accepted, right?

Ruby swallowed her cry. “Onee-chan, I—“

Her head suddenly throbbing. Pain surged across her nerves before it slowly disappeared. Ruby turned her direction to the south of town where the forest was. A bubbling nausea built up inside her stomach.

“It ... can’t be.”

That feeling only meant one thing, after all; one thing she surely had predicted and hoping that it won’t happen.

* * *

 

Old saying has it, becoming a prey is a disgrace to every hunter alive. It also applies to the relationship between vampires and humans; humans that are turned will lost their soul, becoming a lifeless, brainless being who’ll only think of blood. Records from the past never said the exact situation whether changing ever happened from humans to vampires, it was more like thousands of testimonies that were yet to be proved, but elders believed that a change will make the said being to be the lowest of the lowest, maybe even lower than the usually-hunted bloodthirsty vampires. Those vampires who were turned must be eradicated, one book ever said; while another voiced different things—like removing the source of ‘infections’. 

The garden of Ohara was beautiful, moon illuminated the tidy lawn and trees barely in synergy of the dim lamplights; the surrounding emmitted a tranquil feel in the dephts of night, though not for the two entities standing on it.

Mari wordlessly left for the garden for Dia to follow. The hunter studied at how relaxed the Duchess of the Old Mansion behaved despite the turn of their conversation, noting her every movement.

“Isn’t the moon beautiful?” Mari’s eyes were soft, looking toward Dia who’s following her stop, but with a safe distance separating them. Dia was nowhere to answer, holding high the frigid expression of hers to confront Mari’s smile. “I thought you’ll take the initiative to slash me before we even go outside.”

“I only do a fair fight.” Dia countered. The grip to the hilt of her sword doesn’t rest. “Also, it’s my duty, as the one who’ll be victorious, to hear every last word that my prey have to say.”

Dia knew that she might as well be the one who’s in disadvantages since she’s still recovered. It wasn’t full moon yet, but there’s no room to underestimate a vampire, and on the top of it, a being granted with the highest purity of vampiric existence like Mari.

“Then, _shall we dance_ , Dia?”

When Mari morphed herself to her bat form, Dia didn’t hold back. Silver readily met the formation of the flurry of bats, making it separated, floating back to the far side from where Dia stood and revert back to the blonde-haired vampire, walking merrily across her own immaculate grass lawn.

Dia followed Mari, sending another thrust to the vampire’s grinning facade, staying close. The blonde caught the attack with her bare hands easily, tasting the silver in her bare palm making her itch. The vampire smiled at the hard stare of the huntress that had missed from impaling her head, watching gleefully as the sword being pulled. Dia jumped back to a safer distance to the left side of the thawed garden, watching Mari licked her own blood.

“Once injured with silver, we regenerate slower, which is a pain,” Mari said, cracking her fist. “But we still regenerate, unlike humans who’ll decay once they are ripped.”

Hearing the threat, the grip on her sword tightened, “You talk way too much, monster.”

“I’m just hoping that you enjoyed your life while it lasted,” the blonde is forever calm. “I see that you’re not as agile as I thought you usually be.”

Dia clicked her tongue. So Mari knew. So the vampire had watched her condition despite the heated conversation they shared, the threat her sword had drawn to the latter throat, it didn’t wind the vampire away. Dia noted to herself that she should toughen up a little.

“Your back is mine!”

Mari soared, turning herself to multiple bats directing to Dia. The huntress have no choice but to run. There’s no safe place for hiding, save the tree which could make her disadvantaged since bats could roam from any direction. Dia kept herself running in circle around the garden until she ducked to the bushes on her left, letting the flurry of bats passing right above her. She quickly get right back to her feet and ran to the opposing direction, seeing the bats turning to see her fleeing.

Mari intercepted her, thankfully she was quick to shield herself away before Mari kicked her from behind. The blonde charged again, targeting her left arm with her claws. Dia tried hard to minimize the impact by guarding. Though with that tactics, it won’t be long until Mari—with many advantages—will manage to injure her.

“ _Hrah!_ ”

Dia pushed Mari with a swing. It wasn’t enough to knock the vampire, just right to make her off-balance for her to run to the other side of the garden, to where the big tree stood lonely on the corner.

Dia ducked to Mari’s torrent of both claws, letting her to face the tree trunk. She took her initiative to spin her sword, but Mari’s figure diminished to a form of multiple bats, freeing her from Dia’s attack range back to the center of the garden. The huntress huffed, catching her breath before focusing back at the laughing vampire, materializing back from her bat clones form-those golden orbs were turning red.

This would be bad-or would be good for her; red-eyed vampire has more power but the additional power didn’t cover for the lack of defense. Dia simply need to find a way to separate that head from the neck.

Another battle cry rang as Dia dashed, her sword pushed forward to clash at the vampire’s punch. Not good. She wasn’t even close to prick that pearlite skin, Mari’s counters were fast enough to match her sword movement, not to mention Mari could turn part of her body to bats, rendering her attack useless. Dia practically wasted her breath by doing the dance in the night.

She had no choice but to push her luck.

“Same trick will not work, Dia!”

Mari, once again, easily grabbed at Dia’s glistening sword tip as she moved to give Mari an obvious stab. The blonde vampire was about to easily shatter the weapon to pieces when Dia disarm it, using her own body as a force to tackle the vampire down. Both of them fell hard on the grass carpet, Dia’s hand found its way to strangle Mari’s neck as she straddled the vampire-the mark where she scratched the vampire earlier is still visible over decayed choker, not fully healed. It’s still pooling blood when Dia tried to squeeze at the skin, Mari winced.

“Your movement is slowing because of this petty scar?” Dia scoffed.

“What are you waiting for? Kill me,” those red eyes mirrored her bitter green, the grin of Ohara was mocking her. “Put that strength to tear my throat for real.”

Dia was about to do the deed, why hesitate now? The person who was being shown within those pools of bloody eyes, with an intent to kill she never think she can show in her face. Dia was pretty much _blinded_ , she looked like a monster.

In her trance, Mari broke free from Dia’s dominance. Stumbling, Dia stomped hard to the ground to regain her footing, Mari was catching her breath while those eyes fully red-she has yet to give up. Dia rounded up to pick her discarded saber, eyes not leaving watch from Mari.

Dia held her stance when Mari changed part of her hand to a form of claw; it could be an illusion or a real deal, however Dia didn’t have time to simply test waters. She concentrated her strength to her footwork, trying to outmatch Mari’s apt attention to crush Dia with her transformed claw. The blonde was able to disarm the long saber from Dia’s hold, sending it away far from her reach but Mari didn’t know that the huntress had another blade—a small dagger— in her possession, slashing across her torso.

Ignoring the ugly scream of the vampire and the impact of vampire’s blood gushing out, Dia was ready to stab Mari and end it all.

**_“Stop!”_ **

A force keeping Dia away, sending her back with a great force that made her tumbling hard on the ground. Mari voiced her pain, dropping to her knees while blood streaming from her scarred neck and torso.

Dia’s eyes unfocused at the figure stood between them, the one who paused them from the battle that has yet to find the victor, the one who pushed her away from her kill.

“... Ruby?”

The crimson-haired huntress cringed at the sight she has to watch. Her worries had morphed into a real battle, her sister was about to cast her judgement to none other than Ohara Mari by her hands.

“Ah, how I forget that _my slave_ will come when the master is on a pinch,” Mari bellowed, coughing. “You have a tough luck, Dia.”

The surrounding air went heavier, heavier than the weight of the battle that had taken place. Mari remained in her position. Dia balled her fists. Ruby stayed between them, hands stretched. Dia was nowhere to see what face Mari is making.

“Why are you _protecting_ that monster, Ruby?”

The word stabbed her, hard. Ruby steeled herself and keep to focus at those emerald eyes which stared daggers at her. “She ... saved my life, Onee-chan.”

 _Saved?_ _Mari had saved her little sister?_ Dia squinted at the confession. Ruby’s expression was calm, not even a trace of lie Dia could catch. She couldn’t see what expression Mari is making. She no longer knew what is ‘true’ and what is ‘false’ in this accusation. Was it wrong to believe or was it weak to believe in something wrong?

Mari piped. “Let Dia hate me all she want. It’s given.”

“But Mari-chan ...!” Ruby’s fists clenched, she looked to her feet. She didn’t know what to say to save Mari from her demise. “I ... If—If Mari-chan wasn’t there, I ... wouldn’t have been speaking now. She ... gave me another chance to live.”

Uncertainty washed over her. The contradiction gap is hanging on the air. Her eyes trained on Ruby’s, seeking whatever means of that blonde vampire had coerced, or controlled her; to see the similar emerald shone back to her (perhaps) darkened ones.

“I-It’s true! I’m turned because I wanted to, Mari-chan didn’t force me!”

She was betrayed by how Mari’s words were. How Mari behaved that she valued Ruby no more than a tool. Dia was set to kill the vampire and then out of blue her sister-the victim herself, stopped her and saying that her judgement but a false call. Isn’t she right, to kill the hindrance, to kill the one who had decreased her own little sister as a mere slave? Dia’s face scrunched in agony. “I didn’t recall Mari-san saying such things.”

Ruby moved away so Dia could see Mari there, clucthing to her bleeding skin. Dia approached the fallen blonde, holding her bland, bitter look. She pointed at Mari. “Well, monster?”

An answer to Dia’s threat was hysterical, though it’s more of broken between grasping of air and actual laugh. “That’s unnecessary, you know, Ruby?”

“Stop your useless chit-chat and answer.”

“Just believe what you want to believe, Dia. What Ruby vouches for me is what she feels. You can kill me now to have a revenge over your little sister’s condition.”

Dia swallowed. She was confused. Her muscles still tensed toward the intent to finish the being in front of her. The vampire had welcomed the death with happiness apparent in her features while the victim said otherwise. She could believe in Ruby, she could let Mari go, it wasn’t good to punish a person with no malice, but Dia already decided—

“Onee-chan! Please!”

Dia could feel something warm beside the frigid of skin that touched her back. Her little sister is sobbing.

Dia knew Ruby never lied—at least to her—and there’s no sign that Mari had controlled her in uttering those objections to defend Mari. In front of her, a vampire, a prey had been weakened and accepted her fate because of her sin. On her back, her little sister, once human, once a prideful hunter she highly regarded because her ability; crying, begging to spare the vampire.

All she needed is to choose.

“Why did you ‘save’ my sister?” Dia’s voice was broken. She didn’t let go of both, the death stare on Mari and the hand to hold Ruby’s cold fingers. “I don’t know if humans need to be ‘saved’ by you disgraceful way.”

“She wanted it,” Mari answered, matter-of-factly. “I granted it. It’s a give and take. I opted to bury her instead but she wanted to live.”

With a grunt, she asked another question, “Why do you want to live, Ruby?”

There’s a shift of hesitation on her back, “I ... there’s something I want to do. I-I can’t just die back then ...”

Dia hoped there’s a better explanation of things, she highly hoped there’s one. She didn’t know what to say to this nonsense at this moment, she felt that Ruby didn’t exactly willing to answer truthfully.

“I still don’t comprehend why turning you into a monster is a way to _save_ a life.”

Mari coughed before she speaks. “Do you wish her to die then?”

The huntress tensed. It wasn’t once spoken from her mouth. She never wished her sister to be dead. She doesn’t want her sister to be a monster, either. There was nothing right to begin with, yet there was nothing wrong at how things happened. Mari saved Ruby, the vampire turned her in order to do so, she doesn’t have any choice.

To be exact, there’s no choice for anyone dying to be alive once more without a rightful bargain to begin with, however, to accept her closest person, who’s becoming a monster—cold, soulless vampire; there’s no way she could accept it.

“How far are you going to make me suffer, Mari-san?” Dia asked, her throat constricts.

“I simply granted Ruby’s wish and to wish you a good life, Dia. I never meant for you to suffer. I want both of you to live happily.”

“Mari-chan—“

“Ruby,” Dia’s tone was stone cold, Ruby yelped. Dia broke free from Ruby shortly. “That’s enough.”

They were still outside, freezing midnight wind starting to creep at them, on the disarray state of once neat garden; chopped bushes, broken tree trunks, dirt coating the pavement. It was ugly and the mood is far too heavy to let the sane conversation going. Dia dismissed her glare and draw herself away from Mari to seek her little sister. She was going to regret it later, she knew it. Also she didn’t know whether the appearance of Ruby is being staged by Mari or not. Or Mari had any hidden agenda in her ‘rescue’.

She feel the need to redeem herself. She wasn’t satisfied with how things turned out though she wanted to say that what Ruby said to whatever Mari was spouting held something. Finishing Mari tonight will lead her to emptiness, her gut telling.

“... We need to talk about this later,” Dia whispered to her younger sister, who’s wiping her tears. “For now, I’ll...”

Her eyes trained at Mari’s pathetic figure, she looked powerless because of the streaming blood, also the coughing didn’t cease to end. Silver surely caused number on her, be it Mari was right or wrong.

“We’ll go home ... after this.”

Mari was surprised when a hand gently brushing her skin, not another glimpse of sword. Dia was an eye-level with her, staring blankly. The raven-haired huntress wasn’t bothered by the stench of blood, she could say that vampire's blood is odorless. She was more of dizzy because Mari smells good; a mix of faint rose and another flower fragrance she couldn’t name of, almost like the garden once before they ruined.

“Look, I’m still nowhere from forgiving you, but ...” Dia hesitated. She drawn her knife, the one dyed in Mari’s blood from earlier battle. The raven-haired huntress huffed slightly before she pricked her left wrist with the dagger, letting the blood pour. “I still need your assistance; and I have to pay my debt for your act of ‘salvation’.”

She paused to see Mari’s golden eyes, noticing that the mask of happy-go-lucky she had earlier is nowhere to be seen, replaced by a plain stretch of lips.

“Are you sure?”

It was a simple question, but Dia found herself doesn’t know how to answer. Mari took Dia’s bleeding arm and paused, perhaps waiting for any word coming from Dia.

“Why asking now? You need blood to recover, right?” she countered with a low whisper. “Help yourself before I change my mind.”

Mari nodded wordlessly, taking the bleeding wrist to meet her lips. Golden eyes looked up once, brimmed with uncertainty; nevertheless Dia urged Mari to take her share. The ingest of human blood from the actual source truly energized her. Nothing could beat the taste from sipping the real human, Mari would be sure to savor it.

Silence passed as Dia watched Mari—who is eager, but reluctant at the same time—sipping her drink. Her ugly scars and wound that Dia inflicted earlier slowly regenerating by each drops she took.

[ _Why must things taking turn this way?—Dia wondered aloud not for Mari or Ruby to hear._ ]

“Mari-san.”

“Mm?”

“... Don’t you think you take a little too much? I feel ... light-headed.”

“A-Ah!” Mari quickly disarm Dia. “S-Sorry, I was—“

Dia was falling to the side where Mari caught her. The vampire must’ve been taking a bit too much than she should, relishing in the taste of actual human got her carried away and forgot the fact that Dia is weak after their battle and all.

“... Dia?”

There was a bit of tongue click, “Ah, how I was wrong to trust vampire for ‘taking a share’.”

“I-I already said I’m sorry,” Mari grunted. “Y-your blood is—“

“A-Are you finished, Mari-chan, Onee-chan?” Ruby squeaked not far, oh, the blonde almost forgot about the little vampire there, closing her eyes with both hands and inched away, how cute.

“One second,” Mari could hear Dia’s faint breathing to her ear, another series of incoherent rants, maybe, she couldn’t hear it well. The huntress was nowhere moving despite protesting. “Dia.”

There was a weak hum as a response. Mari let Dia rested on the base of her neck, while she was drinking on the warmth of the human body to her rigid cold skin.

“Can you hear me? I guess not,” Mari whispered. “Look, we ... might be cold, ruthless monster, soulless, ... whatever your dictionary translated us,” Mari couldn’t believe her voice, she sounded desperate. “But we’re not ... a being with a cold heart. Don’t take your sister too hard, it has been my fault from the start.”

Mari felt a slow nod as an answer, or she might be imagining things. Dia should’ve been far in dreams now and her little sister had waited too long to pick her up. The blonde shared a forlorn look before handing Dia to Ruby. The Duchess of the Old Mansion watched the trail of tears coating those eyes still, her thumb moved to erase it. Noticing it, Ruby looked down once before pulling herself away from Mari’s touch.

“—Ruby.”

The step of the crimson-haired girl who brought her older sister on her back stopped. She looked back at Mari who was resting her back against her grand fence. Ruby must have looked at the expression of anguish she was making. “Yes?”

“Be careful.”

The Duchess of the Old Mansion knew she was selfish, that’s what she practically doing there, praying that things would be fine.


	4. smiling empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smiling empress;-- Everything has yet to begin, yet it ended.

After passing the dense forest, the front of their small house is visible between the fog of the night. Some times has passed since the last time they were away from home, to the first mission where everything is ruined, the younger Kurosawa looked up with a frown. 

Their little home located away from the crowd, maybe closer to shacks belonged to the lumberjacks than the community of housewives. One look, there wasn’t exactly lively from the building since there’s no beautiful garden or big fence like Mari’s mansion fared, also it didn’t have a historical feel like bricks of building in Numazu town. It was plain and simple, really matched Dia’s taste the most.

“Onee-chan, we’re here. We’re home.”

Ruby whispered to her sister, who’s still unconscious on her back. The crimson-haired huntress draped her own coat for her sister so that she won’t catch cold, and she was sure to slow down every time her sister shifted. Ruby would ask whether Dia wanted something, but seems that the raven-haired huntress was still in her dreams. She never knew her sister actually this light-almost weightless, to boot. Maybe it’s because of her acquired power that she could bring her with ease while passing obstacles within roads and forests in the night.

She made her way to her sister’s room by the left of the second floor shortly, gently ushered her to the bed.

The younger Kurosawa loosened the tie, unbuckled the belt, put the scabbard away, and removed her sister’s black blazer. Dia’s skin is warming to her touch, her cold skin. Ruby let the contact linger, wiping creases and sign of dirt from Dia’s features before tucking her inside the blanket.

 _Kurosawa Ruby is no longer human._ _Kurosawa Ruby is a monster._ Those words of her sister from the battle earlier didn’t leave her mind. She’s choosing to be reborn as another being, the enemy of every hunter to become, her sister’s enemy, for the sake not to let her sister hurt. She would never, ever want, even in her wildest imagination, to see how Dia would cry if she found her corpse whether she chose the latter option. Mari had granted her wishes, but she didn’t know that being hated is one of the consequences.

No, she knew. Of course she knew. She just doesn’t want to admit it. She thought it will be simple to talk it through, though her new life blessed her with the hardest path. That mission also their first mission as a team, where she didn’t know that it would be ruined because of her insatiable hunger. Judging at how Dia phrased at the Ohara Mansion earlier, there’s no way she could get another chance to repent for the sin she had caused, there would be no ‘mission together’ choice anymore.

_Her existence is rejected by her own sister. Her will to life back then is fruitless. Her presence now is meaningless._

“Did I make … a wrong choice to stay alive?” holding her right palm, Ruby grunted at how frigid it was compared to the warmth she just felt a minute ago.

The crimson-haired hunter let out a sigh as she closed the door before her. She wanted to tidy up the room which full of papers and books from Dia’s study, but she decided to leave it as is. She didn’t want to disturb the worn-out huntress from her rest. She walked toward the living room, which is kept neatly out of work-related business to the kitchen direction, wanting to wash her hands out of dirt.

Vampire doesn’t need sleep, and she wasn’t tired. Perhaps because vampires are active at night, running back and forth through the forest was nothing for her; she doesn’t need to catch her breath occasionally or slow down her pace. She didn’t want to simply close her eyes and forget—

—Forget. Like she could do that. Those eyes of her sister, the repeated mention of monster ... she’s a monster that her older sister hated. Ah, how much she wanted to go out and vent somewhere, yelling and blaming fate to have it this way.

Outside the window, the night was far from over, green eyes gazed to the surrounding of road that’s void from anyone passing by. There’s only a single lamp outside belonged to the main road, it wasn’t exactly helping to light entire road to the forest, but it was better than nothing. Turning the faucet off, Ruby dried her hand with nearby towel hanging on the hamper, dragging her feet back to the deserted living room.

 _Since when this house becoming so cold, empty, lifeless?_ she swallowed.

Ruby sat on her usual spot, the left wing of the long, comfy sofa they had trouble to take inside the house due to the small door. Their living room had one long sofa and two armchairs, circling the fireplace. Her sister didn’t get a coffee table there, saying that it would be a nuisance when they are in a hurry (her sister oftenly-no, always-getting stumped by doors or tables especially when she’s late to work). Ruby’s giggle lasted for a short while, her eyes landed to the closed door on her right.

The crimson-haired huntress walked the front door by the left. She didn’t pay attention to take her sister’s shoes and hers in the right place earlier, letting them stray in places. Her sister’s brown boots were thinner and longer, she could differentiate it easily and quickly store it to the left rack and hers on the right. After tidying up, her gaze landed back to the living room, she paused.

_“From now on, this will be our home.”_

Green eyes blinked. Once. Twice. She was hearing things inside her head. This feeling, she knew it. She’s standing on the front door, as if struck in awe back then when Dia showed her their new house, away from the busy life of Numazu. Dia would be beside her, proudly introducing the small  place they would live in.

_“Actually, I want to take you here yesterday after the ceremony of your license ... but you seems tired,” the 21-year-old Dia said, hands on her hips. “Let’s start moving our things in.”_

_Dia turned, but not Ruby._

_“Ruby?”_

_“O-Oh! Right!”_

_The older sister chuckled. “Is it really that surprising? It’s from my paycheck. I’m sorry I can’t afford a bigger home. I should’ve asked Father to help but he’s busy so—“_

_Dia is greeted by flurry of shaking head response from Ruby. “No, Onee-chan! I don’t mean it like that!” the 19-year-old Kurosawa Ruby bounced a lot, especially she’s nowhere tall like Dia did. Well, 21-year-old Ruby now is barely reaching Dia’s ears, though. “This home looks comfortable, I love it~”_

_Cheeks flushed, Dia looks away, “O-Oh, umm. It’s ... wonderful then.”_

Ruby smiled at the thought when she and her sister stuffed the sofa in, piling up unneeded things from their old house, which littered their new home. They ended up spending most of times cleaning up rather than relaxing. Dia was happy for Ruby’s license that time, despite that Ruby got hers at the age of 19, unlike her brilliant sister who attained it two years earlier.

Below that roof, their new life started anew. Even though their routine stayed the same; waking up, eating breakfast, going to the town, doing missions, coming back home and resting, Ruby couldn’t help but to think it was new to her because of the different environment.

 _“I’m home.”_ _Dia announced, taking off her boots. “Ruby, are you home—huh?”_

_“Onee-chan, welcome home!”_

_Ruby showed up from the direction of the kitchen, wearing an apron over her working outfit, a hint of milk atop her lips. She moved to remove her coat instead, tossing it to the hamper, trying to fight the urge not to giggle._

_“Are you making a cream soup?”_

_“Mhm! Eh, how do you know?”_

_Dia took the white lining with her index finger. “Here.”_

_“A, Ah! I-I was tasting the milk. Oh, the froth got there ...” shocked Ruby stepped back. “... the surprise is ruined then.”_

_“Surprise?”_

_It was already far from New Year’s, and it wasn’t in the middle of September. It wasn’t Winter either, warm sun light bathed at the start of Autumn. Did they have another day of celebration?_

_“It’s ... our house anniversary, Onee-chan, did you forget?” the crimson-haired girl shuffled back to the kitchen, Dia followed. On the counter, there were big bowl filled with steaming soup, chopped bread and the empty cooking pot. There seems to be some fruits untouched in the grocery bag yet to be moved to the dining table._

_“We need to celebrate it?” Dia blinked._

_“Sorry that I got ahead of myself, Onee-chan,” the girl said, back to the soup-making. “Is this ... wrong?”_

_Wrong? That wasn’t an exact word Dia tries to find. Having a little event like this, eating sweets as sisters won’t hurt. It’s never get to her that she could come home to relax, fully stripping herself away from work, forgetting any meddlesome activities that happened in a day._

_Perhaps because of the usual heavy upbringing inside the main Kurosawa family, such simple things like this was like an unknown treasure._

_“It’s not like the party is wrong, but ... I’m surprised that you still remember.” Dia managed to say, standing beside Ruby who’s back at cooking._

_Ruby let out a mysterious giggle. “It just happens, also I’m in the mood for making cream soup.”_

_“Let me help you, then.”_

Ruby stared at untouched utensils lining in the kitchen as the reminiscence moved to a stop.

Light started to creep from the window, signaling the day was breaking. It hit her that she might as well cook something for her sister to eat when she woke up. She checked the cupboard to find there’s enough material to make one bowl of soup, the simple kind with carrots, potatoes blessed with chicken stocks.

Those memories were ... _happy_ , her mind drifted as she started to boil water. Her heart filled with fuzziness the moment she walked in to remember every scenery, every bits she got to spend with her sister in-between their tight schedules. Being a hunter is scary, you could lose your life anytime in any kind of situation during mission, there’s always a high chance that one of them bound to not going home anymore.

That one reckless push, _that night_ , was the end of her blissful, happy life. Ruby sighed as she watched the empty living room, waiting for the stock to simmer, where she found Dia greeting her after that night she was turned.

_Absorbed with her reports, Dia didn’t know the door was open. Only after a crack of a step on her doorway, she found that her little sister was back. Dia was quick to close every open paper and rushing to the door way, to find Ruby is standing in front of the door, not moving._

_“Welcome home.”_

_Green eyes looked up with dread, Dia’s face softened._

_“I’ll get a towel.”_

_There’s nothing wrong at Ruby-she was not wounded, to her relief. Her clothes were dirty, crumpled, some dirt didn’t leave her coat. The small figure trembled, but the usual little girl who would cry when she’s hurt, saying almost nothing except to call at her sister with a small voice. Dia recalled ever seeing Ruby like that after being in a month long tutelage directly from the Elder of Kurosawa, which she highly detest._

_Dia draped the towel on Ruby’s head and guided her in to sit on the sofa._

_“How’s the mission?”_

_Beneath the towel, Ruby shook her head._

_“Alright, I won’t ask,” the raven-haired young woman patted on her shoulder. “Do you want to eat?”_

_Another shake._

_“I’ll make you a warm milk, drink up when you feel like it, okay?”_

_She’s warm back then_. Ruby inhaled. Suffocation filling her pit of stomach suddenly. As if she’s going to admit back then she had been lying. She’s already a mere wolf in a sheep clothing. She regretted how she didn’t have the courage to admit the change.

_If only she come out truthfully, an incident wasn’t bound to happen._

Ruby left the finished bowl on the kitchen table. She needed to clean the mess and she’d be done. She doesn’t know when her sister would wake up, she’ll just reheat the soup later when the time persists.

A crack coming from upstairs, Ruby turned to see her sister by the edge of staircase.

“Onee—“ she bit her lips unconsciously, her usual high, relieved tone died. “Umm. You are ... finally awake, I’m glad.”

A blank stare to her greeting. Dia looked at her, acknowledging her presence there by the kitchen way, but her usual smile was nowhere to be seen. She was resting, however what Ruby sensed from Dia were apparent tiredness, restlessness-this person is not her older sister that would always smile when talking to her.

“... I made you some soup.” Ruby said, hoping that it would break the ice even just a little.

The older Kurosawa sat by the living room after she descended, her motions were rigid. Dia only opened her lips to sigh, and Ruby tried hard to fight back her own tears, her anxiety, her building up sadness. “Leave it there.” She said, not bothering to break away at whatever void she’s looking at.

Shuffling her feet, Ruby released a hum for answer. “T-Then, I’ll be at ... my room. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

Dia didn’t respond. Silence blanketed the Kurosawa home, before Ruby closed off the door behind her, falling to her knees with tears started to fall.


	5. emperor of chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emperor of chaos;--the moon knows no hunter and no prey.

What blanketed Kurosawa residence is silence. Quiet atmosphere stayed hanging on the air despite there are two people inside, exchanging nothing but stares. The sun is going down when Ruby went out from her room, seeing her sister sitting on the same spot of sofa as if time wasn’t moving outside. Ruby is a bit self-conscious of her swollen eyes though Dia didn’t bother to open her mouth to ask or held their eye contacts for some while. Quickly, the little sister made a beeline to the kitchen. The bowl of soup is gone and no dirty dishes in the sink.

She steals a glance at her sister, who’s not flinching. “… Let me make dinner.”

Ruby needed to get herself together even the cold treatment hurt. She mumbled to herself in an attempt to cheer herself up and getting ready to make dinner.

* * *

Ruby called—she tried, anyway—when the plate of curry is ready on the dining table. Vampires don’t need to eat. They can eat, though it will be useless since it won’t turn into energy per metabolism. Since Dia already know her true identity, hiding the fact Ruby doesn’t have to eat will not help so she served only for her sister. Ruby waited patiently for Dia to reluctantly walk to the table direction in the kitchen, taking sit far from where Ruby was.

Ruby tried hard to not lock with the sharp eyes of her sister too long, it felt like her sister judging her even in the silence.

“Here you go.” her voice cracked a bit, handing in the curry.

Dia gazed on the plate, shoving the spoon lazily and digging in wordlessly. Ruby watched as Dia savored her dinner slowly, her expression unchanged and no conversation exchanged. Ruby felt the urge to ask whether it was good, or something, or shouting anything inside her head to break the ice. Like, for example, commenting on how soft she made the potatoes, the sweetness of the sauce, or how inviting the smell—

Wait.

Ruby’s throat went unbearably dry. She wasn’t interested at how the curry smells. Her attention was directed at how her sister is-of Dia’s presence not far from her. Ruby found herself thinking, not about how she would strike a conversation anymore, but how to get blood flowing out from its veins, how to get the sweet drops out from its confines just like how Dia easily accepted that night, how to satiate her thirst with her sister’s blood.

A shake to the table alerted Dia, she saw Ruby stood up, both hands covering her lips. She wasn’t sure whether her sister might notice her exuberant behavior or maybe her darkened eyes could tell. She couldn’t take it anymore, one wrong move might cause her to burst.

“I … I’ll be outside. D-Don’t come to search for me. I’ll be back later.”

Emerald eyes watched her younger sister hastily ran outside, not bothering to grab her coat or equipment, disappearing into the night.

Dia heaved a sigh, shoved her remaining curry away and went back to her room.

* * *

Breathlessly, Ruby lay herself below the big tree of oh-she-doesn’t-know-where deep inside the forest. She blindly run away from home the moment she realized her hunger kicked in. _Something is wrong._ It wasn’t long since the last time she fed on blood, not even close to a month. The ever-present thirst was near to make her lost control once more, burning her throat and her tongue. _What’s happening to her?_

Ruby looked up to the sky, seeking abnormalities to have the full moon stared back in answer.

Mari ever told her to wary about moon cycle after she turned. There’s no guarantee when a vampire might go blood-crazed—the state of wanting more blood than necessary. Ruby has passed many full moons without worrying of being blood-crazed, but to see that it was happening to her now, she sensed how powerless it is to be in such state of hunger.

She couldn’t go back home at this state, she would only devour her sister for the second time. She must find another source of blood.

Bushes beside her trickles, a head of deer popped out. The deer wasn’t seem to be alert to see Ruby there, resting by the foot of the tree.

She must find another source of blood. _Anything_. And her eyes weren’t stray from the calm deer.

* * *

Two hours to her newfound idea of hunting, five pile of bloodless deer becoming her result. The deer blood tasted different from human’s-bitter without end, which is horrible, however, beggars can’t choose. Though, Ruby found herself apologizing more than necessary when she slice open every deer she caught with her bare claws, not too big simply to let the blood flow out and drank until the last drop.

She dragged those deer behind the bushes and started to march toward the forest once more. Even with five animals, it wasn’t enough, her throat was painfully stinging still. Her mind craved for more.

Ruby searched for the river, thinking there might be another batch of deer close by. She didn’t recall this side of forest near her home was near the sea, she might as well go to the direction of the center to find a river stream, but she hardly found a signpost or the main road inside the denseness of greenery.

She noticed a gruff not far, approaching her direction. She thought it won’t be a deer, maybe a carnivorous animal like tiger that would make her think twice before fighting. Netting tiger, wolf, or bear after the repeating round of drinking off tame animals might prove something, she hoped.

Ruby stifled a gasp when her gaze met with glowing yellow eyes piercing to her. Before her was a wolf, but sadly, normal wolf doesn’t walk with two feet. She could feel chill running down her spine upon witnessing the natural enemy of vampires standing tall, its fur is black, blending with the dark night.

Ruby couldn’t tear her attention from every single movement the werewolf is making, the little vampire is pretty much already caught in its range.

Werewolves, said to be one factor that lead vampires to extinction aside from cruel humans. Blessed with agility, power, and better tracking senses; the furry being is in great advantages especially when the full moon strikes. Mari advised Ruby to avoid dueling any werewolves in any condition, saying that she’s still far from experience.

The werewolf released a roar and taking the chase.

“ _Ahh—_ “

She was easily being pushed to the grass. Paws harshly pounding to her the moment the werewolf pinned her down perfectly. If only she had her weapons, Ruby grunted, also the fact that she’s still hungry isn’t helping. She could only put up both hands as shield to endure the pounding claws. The black werewolf baring its teeth, ready to take her arm away from blocking her face. Ruby tried to concentrate her power to kick below, landing a hit that made the werewolf waver a bit, holding its throbbing shin from Ruby’s attack.

Ruby took her chance to slide away and ran. She must search for an open field, battling in the forest would be a hassle since she couldn’t see clearly the werewolf’s movement.

Ruby caught her breath when she found an open space near the slope of hill. There’s no sign of running water for her to clean up her bleeding skin, the werewolf could come in any seconds after sniffing her blood. The road she’s been taking is quite far from the Numazu’s center, away from packed residential districts and markets, which is good.

Several options came into mind; she could sacrifice herself to be the werewolf’s dinner instead endangering everybody, she could kill the wolf and drink its blood, maybe, but the chance is pretty low-she’s too thirsty that her power is not close to match the werewolf’s or she might as well try to injure it more for her to run away later.

“Here it comes.”

Werewolf’s bright yellow is meeting her blood red eyes. Her opponent surely more intimidating, standing twice her size and fueled by the power of the moon, however, it doesn’t mean she can back down.

The wolf jumped to catch her, this time Ruby took both of its claws to meet her palms, holding it in place and pushing it back. Showered with groan and ear-breaking roar, Ruby didn’t falter. The werewolf broke the contact, reeling back. It didn’t waste time to make another charge shortly, for Ruby to clasp those claws on hers once more. Ruby could feel her legs wanted to give in, she steeled, pushed back with force. She wanted to win this—

—the wolf was smart enough to hinder her concentration from another move. Ruby found her feet being swept by a tackle, her back hit the ground hard. Its left foot stepped on Ruby’s small figure shortly, unlocking her from any movement, crushing her bone or two. The vampire screamed, much to the wolf’s satisfaction.

The werewolf let out a triumphant howl before looking back at the prey beneath its feet; Ruby refused to give in-she glared, biting her lower lips to conceal her hiss. She must stay indifferent, she must not let the wolf see that she’s hurting, she must keep herself looking strong-she isn’t weak and she refused to give in to the strength of the werewolf.

“You won’t be—eating me!” Ruby pushed.

The vampire must think fast to get out, the werewolf already think that it got an upper hand, _she must do something_ —

The long howl come into a low whimper. The werewolf fell backwards, followed by unfamiliar pair of eyes substituted the menacing, yellow eyes that mocked her just recently.

“Bad wolf, it’s not your food,” the flying girl said. “Oh, you’re still breathing, vampire.”

Ruby studied someone—no, some _thing_ , maybe. Since this … cerulean-haired girl? is flying—the being that ‘saved’ her. She’s flying with wings akin to bat, but bigger and sturdier, black horns sprouted from her head like hard horns of goat, she also has a restless tail waving back and forth beneath the crow-like wings spread on her back. Her dress wasn’t exactly fancy, usual sleeveless gothic frills of black and white that somehow fit her image perfectly. Something unusual that took Ruby’s attention is the lock adorned her neck, and a bun behind her right horn.

Just what is she, a humanoid chimera? A goat-hybird? A demon?

“Well? Have you had enough from checking out my majestic figure?” the girl held her hand in the air long for Ruby to notice, she fought back a blush to hear that she’s being caught staring. “Come on, stand up. I’m not biting.”

Ruby took the gloved hand, only to be pushed back by her broken ribs, she winced.

“Ow. That looks hurt,” the girl shook her head. “Don’t worry, I’ll let the bad wolf to take you after the paralysis worn out.”

Ruby scrunched her forehead, she couldn’t see how the werewolf is doing but the flying girl. “H-Huh? That wolf is your friend?”

“Hah! A descendant of Hell like me doesn’t need a friend,” the flying girl scoffed. “I’m summoned here by the oath of my lady.”

 _Lady?_ Another question sprung in her mind. She didn’t recall anyone close to her has a servant like this flying girl, not even Mari. “And … paralysis?”

“A bit of magic to snap the bad wolf,” the girl moved her index and thumb in a shape of a gun. “Do you want some, too? It can help to ease your pain.”

“Uhh … I’ll pass.”

The girl floated lazily to the lump of fur beside Ruby, kicking on it a few times until it started moving. “Hey, wake up, bad wolf! You’re taking this vampire with you to the mansion!”

“Hrrm … huh? W, Where am I?” a soft voice—Ruby was sure she heard it before—came from the once howling wolf. “Oh, good evening, Yoshiko-chan, did I attack someone again this full moon?”

The flying girl pointed at Ruby, who’s lying flat. Yellow eyes that were hostile earlier softened to see her. It was like … a different werewolf entirely. “Save the talk for later, carry her, bad wolf. Her ribs broken!”

* * *

The werewolf gently brought her in its arms-one arm supporting her back from falling. The wolf was careful to avoid additional strain to her broken bones, taking breaks and walking slower. The flying girl—‘Yoshiko’, Ruby heard the wolf called the girl with the name—scolded the wolf many times because it moved slowly or that she didn’t have all night or stating their destination is far, far away. Ruby wondered where she would end up to, couldn’t help to think that she would be brought to a shack in the middle of hills, filled with werewolves.

“Fasten up, mongrels!”

The wolf chuckled, “Then you carry her, you’re flying, Yoshiko-chan.”

“It’s a punishment for you, bad wolf! You should be ashamed!” Yoshiko huffed.

“Yeah, yeah.”

That wolf’s voice, though it was lower and contained more rumbles, it was familiar to Ruby. However, she didn’t know who’s hidden beneath the black fur, intimidating muscles of werewolf that attacked her earlier.

“Umm … werewolf-san?”

“You haven’t noticed who I am, Ruby-chan? I thought my voice is more than obvious.”

Ruby rolled her eyes to Yoshiko, whose hands on her hips. “The wolf is bad because it’s killing more than curing people.”

Killing … curing … an image of a certain doctor with cobalt blue hair came into mind. “Kanan … san?”

“I’m sorry that you have to see me like this, Ruby-chan, even wounded you too,” the wolf sounded apologetic. It was hard to make out any facial expression from the wolf, or to picture whether Kanan is showing her usual carefree smile. “I’ll treat you once we arrived.”

They passed a small stream before the forest grew thin, another open grass field by another side of the hill was visible. It was different from the field from the battle earlier because flowers blooming in-between the tall grasses. To the south, a seemingly abandoned small mansion waited.

“It’s not abandoned, it’s my lady’s wish for it to look that way from outside,” Yoshiko explained. “Are you afraid that we’ll take you somewhere dangerous?”

“N-No, it wasn’t ...” _did the devil read her mind?_ “… what are you, Yoshiko-san?”

There’s this maniacal laugh from Yoshiko. She took herself higher and spread her arms wide, her left hand up making a sign in front of her eyes. “I won’t inquire my identity to a stranger, but I can’t help it, this mighty Hell Messenger Yohane will introduce herself—“

“She’s a Succubus, Ruby-chan. You know, _that_ kind of Devil.”

“How dare you interrupted my grand speech, bad wolf!”

 _Succubus?_ That led her to more questions. Devils said to be strong, uncontrolled creatures in the book of hunters. There are numbers of known devil summoned through history introduced. Devils won’t bow down and obey their caller except for hefty price as a return. Also the magician, or any human that would call one, must have a strong power, or strong resolve.

She’s a Kurosawa, a family clan of hunter who reigned the area, how could she and her sister didn’t know such devil user existed?

“Now, now, let’s continue to walk~” Kanan brushed off, taking the lead.

When approached, the abandoned mansion showed that it was bright. Compared to Mari’s mansion, the bricks looked new. It was small albeit having two-story build and the guarding fence was not as tall as Mari’s mansion is. The Succubus welcomed them in to the beautiful, vast flower garden before the big wooden entrance door. Yoshiko said something about her lady loving flowers that she’s forced to take care of them. They were not even knocking at the door way for the entrance to open, revealing the familiar, chestnut-haired woman clad in white night gown adorned with yellow lines.

Ruby knew the woman from work, but all she knew that she’s a librarian for the Guild that she befriended before she’s said to be ‘moving’. Ruby knows little to none about Maru’s background, aside that she was said to be a tactician belonged to the inner circle of the Guild during the times of war, despite her bookish and shy demeanor. Ruby didn’t indulge more into the matters and only know Maru as how Maru it is right now – librarian who exuded the aura that ‘she knows everything’.

Kunikida Hanamaru smiled as if she had expected them to arrive.

“Wear your robe or something, my lady, we have guests.” Yoshiko commented, unimpressed.

“I know that Ruby-chan and Kanan-san are my guests, zura,” she didn’t bother much with Yoshiko’s response. “Good evening everyone.”

Maru’s eyes were sincere when they met with Ruby’s green which brimmed with anxiety. The vampire wanted to ask whether Maru would welcome a being like her inside, after all she’s no longer a human.

“M-Maru-chan ...?” Ruby asked, Maru tilted her head. “Are you ... sure you want to welcome me in? I-I’m no longer a ...”

“Yoshiko-chan already told me, zura,” Maru calmly stated, she glanced at the flying girl before continuing. “I don’t mind. Also you’re hurt, you need to be healed.”

Ruby didn’t bring herself to indulge more, to ask more; a hospitality is what she wanted after passing a cold night-she wanted to believe that she’s still needed, still wanted, and Kunikida Hanamaru is the first who accepted her.

Hanamaru gestured to Yoshiko, “Let them use my study room. I’ll be there for a bit.”

* * *

 

Hanamaru was about to prepare for tea but Yoshiko preceded her, floating outside the room and turned left. Kanan laid Ruby on the long couch in the room, near the shelf of thick books by the right. The room is surrounded by book shelves in square, almost like there’s no way out because the shelves lined in a manner of a maze. Maru left some space for couch, armchairs, and a long table with a bright round lamp to fit in around center.

It was strange to have the wolf who wanted to defeat her earlier treated her now, like applying cold cloth to her swollen face, letting her broken ribs stayed with the help of thin, hard books as makeshift spinal board. Kanan said that she won’t be turning back to human before the night ends, so if Ruby found her treatment is rough, Ruby must inform her.

Maru watched Ruby being treated by the wolf silently, standing with her head rested on the couch’s top.

“This will do, hold for a bit until blood arrives for you, Yoshiko-chan is getting it at the moment.”

“Blood?” Ruby swallowed, thinking if Yoshiko would show up with a human later, randomly picked.

“Enough to let yourself recover on your own,” Maru said. “It’s okay, it’s not exactly from humans, but it will do.”

The vampire breathed out of relief.

“It has been some time, right? Ruby-chan?” Maru said. “How’s Dia-san?”

Emerald eyes stayed, afraid. Sorrow painted must have painted her face. “Onee-chan is doing well.”

 _Well._ Well done in making her sister not trusting her anymore, indeed, Ruby swallowed. If only she could stay here longer, or maybe don’t have to go back to the house that’s far too cold for her to live in. Of course she couldn’t tell either Maru or Kanan what had happened that night, it was embarrassing and she would tarnish her sister’s name by such action.

“Now, now, don’t think too hard. You can always take your time in things~” Maru gently patted on her hand, giving it a small squeeze. “There’s nothing good at taking things in rush. Time might heals.”

It was as if Maru speaks with experience, Ruby thought to herself, like Maru wasn’t exactly the same Maru she knew from the library; not the same plain librarian with airhead nature who easily excited about new things. Those eyes watched her with a knowing look, a warm gaze that knew everything in nothing.

“Both of you know each other?” Kanan asked, curiousity fueled her tone.

“I can say fate plays in a mysterious way,” The chestnut-haired woman giggled. Ruby was more to indoor work the first time she was assigned to hunter works, when they met. Ruby wasn’t exactly talkative type who would ask Maru of her job every time, and focused on things she could back then before asking when she’s finished one job. They were working together and getting know each other by then, for Ruby to know that Maru is really fond of books. “Ruby-chan is the only huntress who talked to me during my librarian duty.”

The Devil showed up at the doors holding a big jar containing blood flying by her side while she was busy holding trays containing two cups of warm milk. Yoshiko set the tray aside, giving the cups in an orderly manner before turning to the lying vampire.

“Don’t move. Your ribs broken. I’ll help you to drink the blood slowly,” Yoshiko twirled the jar on the air with a simple flick, releasing a single drop in time to Ruby’s lips. “Is my procedure acceptable, doctor wolf?”

Kanan nodded, “Granted.”

“W-Wait, what blood is thi—“

“Sssh. No complaining.”

 

* * *

After a jar of blood administrated (with occasional grumpy Yoshiko seeing Ruby seems to reject her ‘merciful action’ and ‘unlimited kindness’), Ruby didn’t feel anymore pain from her broken bones.

Kanan who sat on the carpeted floor from the beginning, stood up to check on Ruby, Yoshiko fled away. “Are you feeling okay now?”

“Mm. Thank you for taking care of me, Kanan-san, Yoshiko-san and Maru-chan, too.”

“It’s my job, also I’m the one who hurt you.” Kanan said.

The blood really tasted different from how human’s is and not as bitter as a deer’s. Though not exactly sweet to match her preferences, it exactly as Maru said to be able to quench her thirst.

“Yo-Yoshiko-san, can I ask what blood it is now?” Ruby asked for nth times already, hopefully after she had finished the (torture) drink, the Succubus will answer.

“If I say that it is a mix of my blood and my lady’s, will you vomit it back to the jar?” the cerulean-haired devil smirked, seeing the apparent shock on the vampire’s face. “Of course not, it’s unicorn’s. Only animals of myth can satisfies one’s thirst beside humans’ honey drops.”

“O-Oh, I-I see.”

“Don’t think you can find unicorn in Numazu forest, though. This one is from my own collection. You should be grateful!”

Kanan and Maru laughed after hearing Yoshiko’s boastful remark, the devil bit back with a groan.

Ruby has been listening to whatever Maru, Kanan, and Yoshiko talked in their peaceful, warm milk time. Now that she’s energized and able to sit up, she might as well join the ongoing conversation.

From what she had heard, Maru has been watching Kanan for every full moon per the doctor’s request because Maru’s house is nearby, and she got the all-purpose Yoshiko to assist. Kanan doesn’t want to hurt anybody in the time of her transformation. She tried to supress herself so she could control her wolf side during full moon, but her training has yet to bear a fruit. Maru didn’t mind to help Kanan. She said something about getting free check-up every month but Kanan said to Maru to keep it under wraps.

“I don’t expect you’re in a contract with a Succubus, either, Maru-chan.” Ruby gazed at the still-grumpy Yoshiko, who’s hugging the empty jar while keeping herself mid-air.

“Can say I don’t believe it myself, either, zura.” Maru replied. “But then the devil is useful, _nee_ ~”

“Is that so? Be sure to summon maid next time, not a devil to do your housework, my lady!” Yoshiko pouted.

Ruby could surmise that Maru is stronger than she looks, at least. And there are fractions of truth hidden between the actual devil summoning (that she might be best not ask). The crimson-haired vampire watched the master-servant banter, with Kanan examined her posture once more.

“Why don’t you stay until the day breaks, Ruby-chan? You might already healed but as a doctor and fellow supernatural beings, I still have my worries.”

“You can sleep here, too. I’m sorry that I don’t have any other rooms.” Maru added, trying to shove talkative Yoshiko (who’s still going on and on about Maru being lazy).

She doesn’t feel she need sleep but these recent days had been making her tired; her ruined first mission together, her ruined relationship with her sister, her ruined night with the werewolf attack...

Will it be a sin to close her eyes for a bit, to forget for hours that her ‘new’ life has been nothing but bad omen?

* * *

The sun is up on the horizon that moment the devil watched the vampire seemed to be sleeping on the couch. Kanan excused herself to change before the dawn breaks and her master indulged herself to more books since the library is dead silent.

 _‘Don’t wake her, she has been through a lot.’_ was something Maru said to her as the Succubus gone incognito without much work to do.

“Yoshiko-chan, did you see Maru-chan?”

Yoshiko turned to see the doctor is back in her human shape, fully clothed with her usual white doctor suit covering her purple shirt. Kanan was tidying her green scarf the moment they spoke.

“She’s there,” Yoshiko pointed at the north shelf. “Keep it down, you’re going to wake the little vampire.”

“Oh, my bad,” Kanan closed her mouth. “Well then, thank you, Yoshiko-chan.”

The devil watched Kanan left and then back to Ruby, who’s fast asleep.

“According to the ‘ _Prophecy’_ , huh?” Yoshiko floated lazily around the couch where Ruby slept on. “You should’ve been awake to hear them talking about you, you know? About the cruel world that have become because of how the time has turned.”

.

.

.

 

Hanamaru was building up books beside her after her reading. It’s not like she didn’t read that part of shelf before, but it was a nice change of pace to read finished book instead of tackling the unfinished ones. To revisit some necessary words and to remember the old books’ quotes are important, at least for her, because in the book lies her purpose.

“I’m sorry to bother your reading time,” her chestnut-colored eyes looked up from the paragraph, seeing the lilac eyes answering. “Eye of The World Kunikida Hanamaru-san?”

“Ah, Matsuura- _hakase_ , you’re back, zura.” the woman giggled. She hasn’t been called by her title for years ... has it been years? She already lost track of time since anyone called her one. “What’s with the formalities?”

“Back at you,” Kanan keep herself standing while Maru rested her back to the shelf, hugging her legs while sitting. “Because I want to ask you more about the prophecy, which is not an informal matter.”

“Because of the meeting with Ruby-chan?” Maru took a guess, with Kanan replied with a scratch to her cheek. The person in conversation is away to hear them now, though, Kanan shouldn’t be too worried.

“Should we issue a red alert to the Guild now?” the doctor asked.

Maru opened the book by her left, the different one from each and every book she took out from the shelf. The book is thick with yellowed paper, its cover is one of worn-out leather patch that being handled with care. The first pages Maru flipped were blank, before slowly writings, diagrams, and even drawings in ink making its appearance.

“Not now, doctor. We still should sit back and watch, zura,” Maru’s tone a bit flat, smile played on her lips, albeit forlornly. “After all, we’re not the true player of this game.”

“Mind telling me how long until everything breaks? According to the prophecy, of course.”

There’s a different light in Maru’s eyes before she breathe, “In a month, there will be change, and it will affect everything. Maybe the words inside the prophecy might change about the time we had left.”


	6. hierophant's blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hierophant's blessing;--the girl was lost, not to be found. But the guidance tried to seek her, wanted to lead her future.

Amidst the busy hours of people coming and going through the main street in the day, most alleys of Numazu city always silent, covered in blissful tranquility away from crowd. That being said, however, those empty alleys are not void of business. Several houses or buildings were looking plain from the main road, with some of dealings were coming from the back alley; it has been one of activities that merchants mostly done, overlooked by people who refused to know about it or by any normal humans whom have no business with these sellers.

Takami Wondrous Shop was one among them, located far deep in alley of the maze of city houses, known by little to none, housed several items that would make you cringe – well, it was the owner’s way to make the shop sounds mysterious, which is not exactly helping.

“ _Good morning_ , _Guten morgen, Buon giorno,_ Chika whatever-it-is-called shop!”

The orange-haired owner didn’t expect anyone to burst her back door open so early in the morning, about time she’s doing a stock operation. She didn’t recall hanging the sign of shop’s closed, so she shouldn’t be blaming the hyper guest to come in without even knocking.

“One language is enough, Mari-chan, I don’t know what you are saying, anyway,” the owner tucked down her hood, seeing her guest smiling from ear to ear. “Oh, and it is Takami Wondrous Shop for you! The almighty granter of your dreams!”

Mari, just like any other costumer, of course didn’t bother to hear Chika’s description, bolting to see the nearby box contained things the owner haven’t put to the over-capacity shelves.

Chika back alley shop is a small, cramped (but she says, ‘homely’ and ‘grand’) square contained only two shelves beside the back door to showcase her items. There’s a table by the center and a cash register by the other side of the exit-a very simple layout for the shop existed and not exactly eye-catching to any customers. Though it is called ‘wondrous’, the shop sells recycled things, hobby items for anyone practicing witchcraft and used books, not as magnificent as the name rings.

Some might wanted to ask what the purpose of this back alley shop the moment they set the foot in, really.

“What do you want today? Isn’t the morning sun burning your skin?” Chika glared Mari to put the doll the vampire suddenly took out from the box. “You’re not with that little thing today.”

“But I’m here for ‘that little thing’.” Mari chuckled, eyes twinkled. “And no, who do you think I am, chickening out for a little sunburn?”

“Bring that little thing then, I missed her pouty face when I lured her with cupcakes!”

“You sly prankster,” the blonde pureblood mused. “ _I want Mikan to conquer my thirst_. Please. Do it quick.”

The password. Chika licked her lower lips. She then bowed before the vampire. “Certainly.”

A table by the center (mostly for Chika to throw in a box of Mikan for unknown purpose aside her several newer items) is where an access to the underground cellar located.

Mari knew there’s someone who has been supplying a creative way to administer blood to vampires around town, it took her awhile to discover the shop after a little coercing to little vampires out there, though. The underground cellar says it all: stacks of different types of sweet is there, among them also bottles of wine and beer and even canned fruits—what makes it different is that all of it is made of blood.

“Lollipops, right? For Ruby-chan?” Chika confirmed the items to Mari before she waltzed to the shelves of candy and snack bars. “How much?”

“One dozen stalks will do for now, I think.”

Mari wondered how Chika’s business has grown this big, all she was doing to the once-nearly-closed-fixture is to give the mikan-loving shopkeeper the access to Ohara’s blood bank. Chika always say that she’s ‘only an occult geek passing by that loves thrills’ but it really surpasses Mari’s expectation. The Duchess of the Old Mansion was elated by the discovery of a human crafted another way for vampires to enjoy their palate, though there is times when Mari asked herself why she gave Chika a chance for this long. Maybe her vampire ego—one to seek solace—is dulled, or it is of pure curiosity, Mari doesn’t know the answer.

“A blood wine?” Mari pulled one of the casket to get a better view. “It is, like, 100% pure blood in?”

“Of course not, I’ll be bankrupt in no time,” Chika said. “It has more of grapes, but I tell you that most customers loves it. You might want to take one home.”

“Maybe later, I’ll take you up on it.”

Mari continued to examine nearby shelves on her reach, watching in awe that Chika got bigger and wider selection. Some of it already have a ‘reserved’ tag, also there’s a label for trial products. Chika is really thorough with her items.

“You know, there’s something odd going on in the city lately,” Mari shot her eyebrows up. She turned to see Chika has yet moving from the sweet shelves on her left, digging to several boxes for candies. “This one vampire customer of mine, he suddenly had an outbreak during the night, five hunters needed to take him down.”

“Oh, really?”

“You don’t know?” there’s a tint of surprise in Chika’s voice. “Though you’re considered to be the vampire’s ruler here?”

“Come on, Chikacchi.” Mari strikes with a playful tone. “Sometimes humans will not inform me if it’s just a single outbreak. He must be really hungry and went out of control.”

“Well, there have been several cases with this kind of outbreak lately, newborns were worried and come to shop often—not like I’m complaining, though!” the shop owner laughed. “Can’t say that it’s ‘usual stuff’ anymore.”

There has been no new information from few of her informants around the town, or news from Elder Kurosawa either. Mari feel the need to ask around bars and shacks she frequently visited, but she wasn’t there for it today.

Chika got back with a carton bag, twelve stalks of said lollipop popping from the opening. “Here. On the house.”

Mari hummed, “Now it’s rare for you to be generous.”

“You need to bring that little one next time, say that I have a bag of thousand candies or rainbow cupcakes or something!”

For now, she should keep Chika’s information in mind. She could gather more later about this ‘odd vampire outbreak’ or she could wait until someone come to tell her everything from her information web. Although, the ‘vampire movement’ Chika mentioned is suspicious, Mari doesn’t want to indulge more today, she’s in a mere ‘picking candy’ errand today.

“I’ll take my leave now, then, I’ll see you next time, Chikacchi. I hope some new information from you later.”

“Takami Chika, at your service!”

* * *

 

 

When opening her eyes, the first thing she saw is Yoshiko up-close, squinting her eyes.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Yoshiko said with a sulk.

Ruby reflexively covered her face. “ _P-Pigii_!”

“I said I’m not into eating vampires.” There’s a groan, before she continued. “My lady ordered me to check up on you since you’re ... well ... sleeping a lot.”

Yoshiko floated away as Ruby got up, seeking for any clock available or windows open to tell her about time. Finding none except books’ shelves and closed curtains, Ruby turned, “W-What time is it?”

“Afternoon, I guess? I didn’t check,” the devil shrugged. “I’ll call my lady to say that you’ve woken up. Stay there.”

Ruby watched Yoshiko left, before she let out a sigh. _Is there a point to go back home, really?_ she thought to herself. The face of hatred on her sister’s face is engraved in her memory and doesn’t cease to disappear.

Her eyes tried to find a comfort through the silent library she is in. Surrounded by bookshelves lined like a maze is something new, though she could say she’s getting dizzy to try and look at how many books available in one shelf. Kanan’s presence and smell are nowhere to be found near, the doctor must’ve been returning to her duty by the city since Yoshiko said that it is already past the noon.

Not long with her reminiscence, the door swung open revealing Maru with Yoshiko and the tray containing two cups of tea. Seeing the crease on Ruby’s forehead, Maru took her seat right beside the vampire, holding the cold hands that stayed on her lap. Yoshiko put down the respective cups and floated back, staying idle.

“Are you okay now?” is Maru’s first question. Ruby watched those chestnut-colored eyes were clean, sincere. It was like when the first time they met.

“I’m okay, thank you for your help, Maru-chan.” Ruby clasped Maru’s hands back, entwining their fingers. “Oh, umm ... don’t you find it strange to touch cold hands of mine?”

“Is it?” Maru tilted her head. “I find it nice. It’s a great discovery to get in close with a vampire.”

“Really?” Ruby squeaked. Maru nodded in response.

“Though it must be hard for you, right?” the chestnut-haired woman fiddled their tangled fingers. “You’re the pride of Kurosawa’s hunter family, too.”

“It’s Onee-chan, not me.” Ruby gave a curt reply, feeling a bitter tang on her tongue as she spoke about her older sister. The woman beside her must have noticed, for her to give Ruby another squeeze.

“Ruby-chan,” Hanamaru shot a knowing look. “No one will hate you of how you changed, believe me. You are doing it of your free will and good reasoning. Please don’t hate yourself over it.”

It was as if Hanamaru knew everything without bothering to ask, or perhaps her behavior and uncertainty were too easy to read. Maru has been enigmatic during her librarian duty as long as Ruby remembered, she would be elated by the new discovery yet she is having a great knowledge about past history that would make anyone astonished. There were several times when Maru being called out to fill in the task of deciphering old archives or explaining history of hunters to the new recruits; Maru has this air of a sage, while showing herself to be a perfectly plain librarian.

The friendship they shared during that short time of working together in the library is like a miracle for Ruby, to see herself now being saved by her hospitality and bits of advice.

Yoshiko, who remained static as a third party all the time, spoke, “Enough about this sappy mood, why don’t you two drink your tea and calm down?”

Both Ruby and Maru looked at Yoshiko in unison, turned to the waiting tea and back to the groaning devil. “Why are you giving me that look? The tea is getting cold, y’know?”

 

* * *

 

Dia busied herself to clean her sword when there’s a knock to the front door below. She has been locking herself since morning to check several untouched reports the Guild sent to her and cleaning her sword, took her some time before she noticed that someone knocked. She thought Ruby is back and that she’ll open the door herself when she knew the door is unlocked, but the knocks keep on going.

“... I wonder who.”

Messengers from Guild never knock the door, just to slide the paper beneath the door, so it is highly-unlikely that the guest is from her line of job. There has been no one from Kurosawa family bothered to give her a visit after she moved in there with Ruby, so it might not be them. The raven-haired huntress promptly descended from her room to welcome the guest.

One click. The door is open. The day already breaks by the orange sky and on her eye level, a certain blonde smiling back at her.

Dia quickly shot the door close reflexively.

 _“Dia~”_ she could hear the whine outside.

 _What is the vampire doing here in broad daylight?_ It is in the afternoon but still a bit far from nighttime, the vampire shouldn’t be walking around and even visiting her, it’s ridiculous—

_“Dia~ open the door~”_

She heaved a sigh, Dia leaned to the door. It’s not like Mari would go away with her warning, she knew how dense the vampire sometimes. “What do you want, Mari-san? You know that I’m not even close to forgive you.”

_“I need to give something important~”_

“Talk to my sword."

 _“I’m serious!”_ her voice is nowhere near that, though. It’s more like her usual teasing, high-pitched tone which made Dia cringed. _“Open the door, please?”_

Even when Dia came out with her sword ready, Mari has the same goofy grin ever. Maybe for an old vampire like her, being threatened with weapon wasn’t something new; she must have lived during the dark days of war between supernaturals, or something Dia won’t love to pry.

Mari about to take her step, “One step and this blade will take your head.”

“ _Okay~_ ” the vampire walked back.

“You have five minutes to state your reason for coming here.”

Mari opened her paper bag, showing the content to Dia, stalks of candies. “ _Trick or treat_!” Dia is ready to slice her silly hair twirl into half. “Wait, wait, wait, I’ll stop joking!”

With a grunt, Dia gave Mari another glare, lowering her sword to Mari’s relief, tucking it back to the scabbard.

“I take that Ruby is not home because of the full moon yesterday,” the vampire began, Dia’s eyebrow twitched at the mention of ‘full moon’. “So I’ll give this to you for your little sister.”

Mari handed the paper bag, Dia quickly took one stalk to see the actual shape of the candy inside. Round red lollipop wrapped in plastic cover with mikan mark on it, with an orange-colored ribbon tied.

“Don’t eat it, Dia. It’s a candy made with blood!” Mari warned. “I have it specially made because Ruby refused to drink from a human when she transformed.” Dia squinted, watching Mari with disbelief. Though, Mari paid no mind on it and continued. The raven-haired hunter examined the candy once more. “Candy is Ruby’s favorite, right? So I asked for the supply of it to my network.”

It took her back that Ruby has a sweet tooth. She’d be back with sweets, be it little candies to confections along with her other things every time it was her turn to shop for dinner. Ruby won’t forget to buy something for her sister, too, and it would make a good dessert after the dinner.

“Yeah ... she loves sweets,” Dia murmured, closely taking notes on how Mari gestured. “So, that’s it?”

Mari nodded. “That’s that.”

_How many times has passed since both of them had been living ... happily?_

* * *

 

After the tea and several times of pondering inside her mind while talking casually with Maru (and Yoshiko occasional interruption and silly remarks), Ruby decided that she will be going home. She had left her sister with no certain explanation, not to mention that it was of her will to live this way.

The vampire couldn’t say to Maru that she has a bit of worry swelling inside her heart after the light and happy talk. A part of her doesn’t want to share about her sister and how hard her life have been. Ruby acknowledged Maru as her friend; she’s able to express herself openly in front of her, but she felt that the issue between her ‘identity’ and her ‘will to live’ are for her to resolve, not for her to share.

They passed the road of flower garden in Maru’s front yard. Collection of small flowers bloomed coloring the garden, it was a beautiful sight in the eye of winter. No speck of snow or coldness covering the front yard, Ruby wondered whether it was one of Yoshiko’s power of illusion or something along the line. Ruby crouched down to try pick one of the shrubs. She thought that the flower will disappear, but it was real, it felt so real that she couldn’t help but to try and grasp it with her palm.

“Aren’t you curious how to make these bloom?” Maru asked when Ruby looked around her garden in awe.

“What flower are these? It’s so pretty. I never know there’s a beautiful flower growing in Winter.”

The chestnut-haired woman nudged at Ruby’s arm. Ruby turned to ask when Maru, who’s sitting beside her on the lush of the garden, tucked her hair behind her left ear to place some pink flowers on its wake.

“Azalea,” Maru breathed. “These flowers bloom in spring. It’s my power enables me to grow flowers outside of their season.” Ruby reached for the pale pink petals, slowly her lips stretched into a smile. “This flower suits you, Ruby-chan. I hope you’ll grow like how these petals bloom.”

Maru was sending Ruby out alone, Yoshiko is nowhere to be seen accompanying them. The crimson-haired vampire sensed the urge to hurry before the sun disappeared from the horizon, but she found herself lazing around the green garden, lying herself down and Maru plopped right next to her.

She wasn’t ready to go home, but-

“So, have you calmed down?” she asked so suddenly.

Ruby tried to give Maru the widest smile she could as an answer, “Mm. Thank you for everything, Maru-chan.”

“It’s the least I can do,” Maru said. “You’re always welcome for the tea, Ruby-chan.”

- _she must return, she doesn’t want to make her sister worry. After all, it is also her drive to stay living._

* * *

 

 

Dia and Mari exchanged silence for some time, Dia still checking up on each and every stalk that Mari brought for Ruby.

 _How many times has passed since both of them had been living happily?_ —the question popped inside her mind, swirling without her bothering to answer. Ever since that night coming, she’s no longer seeing Ruby as the same; she didn’t know what to say, what to ask, what to do with contradictions living in her heart.

“Mari-san?”

“Hmm?”

“How’s she after she’s being turned?” Dia wasn’t trying to be thorough in her question, she didn’t want to.

A soft smile played on the vampire’s lips, Dia held her stare sharp and unfriendly. “She’s miserable,” Mari paused to see Dia’s expression stays. “She’s not suitable to be a vampire, she wanted to stay human.”

The raven-haired hunter response is a blink, unfazed.

“Didn’t I say to you don’t be too hard on her?” Mari hummed. Dia was still, rigid. “Though it’s ... up to you. I never experienced to be an older sister who lost her little sister before.”

“... you know my creed, Mari-san.”

Behind the vampire’s back, the sun is about to go down. Loud beaks of birds leaving the forest could be heard from afar, the forest grown quieter as the afternoon current swept branches of trees and clouds darkened.

“Oh, the little girl is home~”

Dia moved to put away the bag when Mari turned to see the crimson-haired huntress coming from the direction of the forest. Her clothes a bit tattered but it wasn’t dirty or torn, she was okay from head to toe. Mari pressed a bit about full moon earlier, maybe Ruby sudden outburst last night is due to the moon. Dia doesn’t want to indulge for details, though, at least not today.

“I’ll stop here for today,” Golden speck of dusts warmed to her once before the vampire bowed, setting her foot aside and ready to leave. “Good day, Dia.”

Ruby was baffled to see Mari there but she didn’t raise any voice to greet the vampire guest as she brushed past. The crimson-haired huntress looked at the door way to see Dia stood still, blandness colored her facade.

“ _Good luck_ , little vampire.”

The little vampire didn’t look back to where the whisper went; with the small hope she clenched in her fist for everything to be okay, she steeled her way.

“I ... I’m back, Onee-chan.”

Not even a minuscule shift of the usual warm, welcoming smile was present, of course, that has to be expected from her sister. Those emerald examined her, then Dia handed the paper bag she’s holding to meet her gaze; Ruby only blinked.

“It’s for you, from Mari-san,” it was off, void of any emotion. “So you still have your sweet tooth.”

Ruby received the bag, checking the popping stalks of candies from Takami Wondrous Shop inside. Dia turned back to hug the direction of her room, but with a pause. “How long do you intend to stand there? Come on in. The night will be here soon.”

The raven-haired huntress finished her part, Ruby was beyond surprised, watching the back disappeared to ascend the stairs and to the door of Dia’s room.

.

.

.

 

 _How many times has passed since both of them had been living happily?_ —the question popped inside the huntress’ mind, swirling in the direction where her heart speaks.

 

Dia clutched the contradiction in her heart, her staggering mind, and her own answer.

{‘I can’t accept her / I wish the things can change.’}


	7. like lost lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like lost lovers; --as they wandered, the time ran out from the jar of hope, waiting to be filled.

Morning was not exactly a pleasant moment in wintertime. The weather can be too cold, particular road could be blocked with ice although the sun is up on the sky. Sometimes, ice would make its way to cover the lumber storage, which needed to be broken before getting the firewood.

Outside, by how the cloud and the wind blows, there's no sign of snowfall but it was one of the coldest winter day they had to experience as no lumberjacks passing by. Though the cold didn't bother her, Ruby kept the firewood level inside the house steady for the fireplace and cooking, so her sister won't need to go out to stock up. The habit was still going up until now as when Ruby entered the house to see her sister in the living room saying nothing to her.

_Right._ Ruby mused, she dropped the logs nearby the fireplace. _Onee-chan is still—_

There was a glimmer of hope sprouting inside her heart when her sister greeted her home yesterday. As if the door to home is always open and everything can return to nothing ever happened. It's just a wistful thinking, the magenta-haired vampire knows, there was no way she could keep doing chores or hanging around her older sister as she usually do since she's no longer the 'Ruby' that her sister acknowledged.

After sorting the wood pile and getting some lumbers into the fire, Ruby noticed that Dia walked to the front door, pausing as she got something that stuck beneath it.

An envelope with the color of night; Dia's lips formed a tiniest line ever before she sought for the content. Ruby watched Dia's brows furrowed while she proceed to the single letter inside. She walked back to the direction of the sofa before keeping herself to read intently.

"I-Is that …?" jade eyes perked up from the letter. It was not once for Ruby to see Dia getting a black-colored envelope delivered. She knew the significance of the black envelope, she simply wanted to make sure.

A sigh parted the thin line, before Dia kept her lips pursed. Her eyes watched the floor. The little vampire couldn't catch the grim by how Dia's demeanor suddenly shifted, nevertheless, she saw a speck of struggle between those twinkling emeralds to stay calm. "I … must go to the Guild."

* * *

 

Numazu Central Guild, the beacon of hunters, also where Kurosawa family's influence on its peak. Black has been their primary identity for generations spread to members of the Guild. Envelopes dyed in the crow's color are a code of utmost urgency and secrecy, they said, but what Dia received every time is always the same black envelope. And it's by the creed of hunters that Ruby can't ask whatever content the letter speaks of.

Silence stayed as Dia marveled to the letter once more. She folded it back after reading and kept it in her pocket. The same grim that overshadowed Dia started to bother Ruby as it remained.

_Is Elder the one who requested her presence?_ was Ruby's initial thought. Dia rarely shown her unpleasant expression except for every matter about inner Kurosawa circle. She knew far too well that nothing in the big family is a good thing; they would mostly discuss about their purity and missions and things that Ruby wanted to fall into deaf ears.

"W-Want me to come with you, Onee-chan?" Dia didn't cease to blink, Ruby quickly shut her lips. "A-Ah! I, I'm sorry, I shouldn't—it's just …"

Ruby continued to fidget, her mumbling decreased in volume as she kept rambling, darting her eyes all-over the place.

"It's okay. Kurosawa family requested my presence, and it's not for an important issue. I'll just submit my report about my latest work and went back, no need to meet them now." Ruby stopped shifting, she looked up to the indifferent expression of her sister. She noticed something different, actually, but decided that it was her imagination. "I will come to the Guild by 8 tomorrow morning. If you want to come with me, don't be late."

Nothing exchanged between them as Dia withdrawn herself to her room again, climbing the stairs and leaving Ruby staring to the trail where her sister was going. The little vampire incited that she might be dreaming; that the event is far from surreal.

"Onee-chan …"

Ruby sighed in relief for the first time in months.

.

When settling back to her room, Dia buried herself in digging old records firsthand, before getting back to the empty paper sitting on her desk for a while. She has yet to write something about the raid she had done—that one when she witnessed the truth about Ruby.

"Ruby," she murmured. "Why must you—"

Dia closed her eyes as she let her ink pen slipped once more, rolling on the desk and fall to the pile of scattering papers below; articles about soulless vampire with fading ink, reports about vampire's thirst, news clipping about vampire's bad deeds—

_Kurosawa Dia is going to rot out to zero._

* * *

Ruby won't miss a chance, and she did; she won't miss a beat and late to follow her sister that day.

She joined Dia as she lead the walk wordlessly that morning, stayed obediently behind her sister footsteps. The little vampire joined Dia shortly when she's about to left the house. Though not exactly spoken, Dia stood by the door waiting for Ruby to finish her preparation and they navigated to the way the Numazu town was.

The morning has clear skies this time, no sign of clouds or coldness in response to snow fall. The forest road would not be slippery if the sun keeps up high on the day.

Dia suddenly halted, just when they were not far from their fences, she turned, "... Don't you, err, isn't vampire supposed to avoid sunlight?"

"No need to worry, Onee-chan, I can walk just fine," Dia doesn't look unconvinced, pursing her lips. "U-Umm, it's by Mari-chan's help. There's a kind of incense that helps to tamper sun's effect."

"I ... see. That's fine, I guess."

Dia said no more and their walk to the town continued without sound.

* * *

 

The town of Numazu is quite big, but every nook and cranny is always crowded from morning to afternoon. Though the business mostly concentrated around the market area by the town's entrance, it wasn't like other crowds by the tavern or by the residential areas don't speak of importance, hunters clad in their black attire also coming and going, mingled with the lively town; everyone has their own needs and deeds.

Their destination, the Guild of hunter, however, is not a part of the crowd.

After passing the relentless market, both of them took the left wing of the town's center, continuing to walk farther and farther away from Numazu's signature bell tower. It is another left by the next fork, but then Ruby stopped as she caught something's up.

Dia stopped at once she didn't hear the voice of steps that followed her. "Is something wrong, Ruby?"

"I smell a pureblood," Dia's eyes twitched, a certain name came into mind. "But ... this is the first time I smell a pureblood aside Mari-chan. It's like ... a scent of rose."

_Now, that's something new_ , Dia noted to herself, since old vampires rarely smell any good aside from blood and something else foul ... in her memory when Elder Kurosawa escorted them to meet several of his old acquaintances. Mari has been no-go to the list; perhaps because Mari wasn't that 'kind of old' yet, or whatever Mari was spouting in regard of how pureblood behaved that she didn't pay any heed.

As far as Dia knew, there has been no 'young' pureblood existed around Numazu except for Mari, and it trickled her curiosity ever more.

Then again, they were not here for such theatrics.

"… Let's continue to the Guild." Dia picked up the pace.

* * *

 

Despite located far from the town center, Guild of Hunters is something that couldn't be missed since it exuded different vibes from any building in town. The building wasn't fancy like others in residential districts there; it was but a small office that looks more like a bar with a hanged wooden sign by the front. Inside, the lobby is arranged in simplicity, counters surrounded the center in square, waiting lounge with sofa, the huge board by the wall filled with information and quests from all-over the town; there's nothing fancy about the home for hunters by the first sight.

Usually, the lounge would be crowded by the time of afternoon as most of hunters would turn in their reports of the day, but that day the area is clean except for the single staff stationed by the counter.

"Thank you for your hard work, Kurosawa-san." Dia was greeted by the only female receptionist dressed in black dress, the older Kurosawa huntress replied with a nod and a smile. "Are you here to submit your reports from the last job that you took?"

The raven-haired let out a relieved sigh, the receptionist wasn't asking about _that_ _black letter from Kurosawa_ she wanted to avoid. "That's right."

Ruby withdrawn herself from Dia to the far left, eyes looking around to find something in the board that caught her interest as Dia walked straight to the receptionist.

While checking on the content, the reception continued to blabber, "Speaking of vampires, have you heard about the increasing outbreaks recently?"

Dia's forehead scrunched, "Outbreaks?"

"Some of usually sane vampires collapsed. There's an increase on the number of their uncontrollable blood thirst too," the raven-haired hunter didn't left out a single detail, she listened intently. "Thankfully, our hunters are ready and it doesn't cause an uproar."

Strange things happened in the town by several weeks of her absence in hunter activities. There's no information from Kurosawa family about it, at all, Dia only got a calling letter for something else.

"I see why the lounge is empty today," Dia mused. "That means hunters are stationed everywhere in Numazu now?"

The cheerful receptionist nodded. "Precisely, although the higher-ups ordered us not to strike a crowd; it will make the townspeople worry."

"I'd like a written log about everything that happened recently because of this outbreak, if it's permissible."

"Certainly. I'll have it delivered to your house, then, Kurosawa-san."

As much as Dia wanted to inquire more about this problem, she wasn't here for that. She needed to withdraw after turning in her report; her plan is to make her family not become suspicious of her actions, acting as the usual exemplary of Kurosawa hunter.

She could gather information from another measure that's not official Guild's mouth if the Guild's information turned to be no profitable to her later.

"Well, then, if you excuse me, Miss—"

"Dia!"

She was alerted by the possibility of any Kurosawa family members found her, fortunately, it wasn't the case. It was only her old friend, the doctor that treated her since forever. Physiatrist Matsuura Kanan emerged from the stairs below, holding several papers and hand board by her left hand, wearing her signature white coat. Aside her signature turquoise-colored scarf, her name card dangling around her neck, no one could miss the fact that she's a doctor in duty.

"Oh, also Ruby-chan, hello!"

Kanan gave Ruby a knowing look while Ruby nodded. They exchanged glances before Kanan reverted her focus to Dia, who's walked to her way. Ruby immersed herself to the board again and let both of them conversed.

"Kanan-san? Why are you here?"

"The usual," Kanan waved her papers, Dia tilted her head in confusion. "You forgot? I'm always here this time of the month to report about town's blood packs supply."

"Oh … right." Dia draw a breath.

"What's wrong? You look pale."

Kanan moved to lift Dia's chin, before trying to take a closer look to those emerald eyes. Usually, Dia would budge, slapping Kanan's hand and told her to stop doing that, it was strange to see Dia didn't make a single move to even flinch.

"… It's nothing."

"Is it about the outbreaks?"

"Can you please let go off me first? Ruby's watching."

In Kanan's observation, Dia's skin lacks of healthy pallor, might due to stress or illness. The doctor has yet to make an assumption, it is perhaps her own imagination.

"Right. So, about this 'outbreak'," Kanan began. "From medical examination so far, it's due to stress and limited supply of blood that vampires get. Few have been hospitalized and several heavy cases have been put into probation."

Vampires are acting weird in the town, it even applies some that's been regarded high-leveled ones. Kanan couldn't have acknowledged any low, bloodthirsty vampires cases beside the one that were taken into the hospital, Dia needed to ask other fellow hunters about field reports.

That being said, Dia rolled out the possibility that Ruby brought up earlier,—she smelled a pureblood out in the crowd—are these two different things connected?

"Vampires are going on edge, huh," Dia trailed off. "I wonder if there's a powerful vampire—perhaps, a pureblood—living in Numazu who's in control of these incidents …"

She never expect Kanan would smirk at that line of deduction. So the Physiatrist knew something that she doesn't, after all.

"Aren't you the sharp one," Dia straightened up, fingers itching to draw her blade. "It's not what you think, Dia. She got nothing to do with this, I can assure you."

"… 'She'?"

Even Ruby, who's been idle by the moment, turned. Kanan had confirmed there was another pureblood beside Ohara Mari in the town.

"Don't you think this place is a bit inconvenient to talk about such secret? Why don't we come to our office? I can make you a tea, it can ease your tiredness."

Kanan cued Dia to follow her downstairs, in which Dia quickly nod to the idea.

"… Stay here, I'll be back in a few."

"A-Alright."

Ruby discarded her wish to follow her sister and sit back, waiting in the empty lobby.

* * *

 

Though Kanan called it as 'her office', the room by the farthest right corner of the first basement floor, separated from others, is a small clinic for hunters in the Guild. Because Kanan got her position in the hospital, she rarely able to fill the position, leaving it to other doctors who came in by their respective shift.

When Dia entered, the room was clean; even a lot cleaner than when Kanan usually took the job. Two beds were empty, the sheets have been folded into perfection and no visible dust within the space, the tables, and even the white curtains were looked fresh. The shelves were locked to Dia's left, medicines and gauze lining up neatly inside.

Kanan folded her arms as she sat by the edge of the doctor's table, two cups untouched beside her. She noticed where Dia's gaze wondering, of course.

"What? Want to mock me because the room is clean now?" the blue-haired Physiatrist snorted.

"Well, you do know that I'm more than surprised that this clinic could actually be cleaned," Dia said. "Let's cut the chase; tell me everything that you have been hiding."

"Hmph, there's no chill when it's about work, eh?" Kanan scratched her cheek. "For starter, I hope you don't tell this information to your family."

"What about it?"

"It's … complicated," there's a roll on those lilac eyes of hers. "So, how about it?"

"We've been acquaintances for long that you're aware that I'm not Kurosawa's lapdog, Kanan-san. Mark my words."

"Vulgar words never suits you, y'know?" Kanan snickered, Dia is always taking a way to her assurance. "Hmm, where should I start …"

Dia took a spot on one of the bed, waiting for Kanan who's fumbling on her own.

"Speaking of which, you don't take Ruby here?"

The raven-haired huntress paused, looking at her feet.

"… Actually, I was summoned here by Kurosawa to talk regarding what happened to Ruby," Kanan's eyes widened. "I didn't even want to meet them so I'll leave after I confirmed this."

"Why are you bringing Ruby with you to the Guild then?" Kanan asked.

"I … well, she asked to come," Dia said quietly. "She looks … worried about the letter, so …"

Kanan somehow didn't want to continue the topic, finding the sour look on Dia's face never helping. She moved to the current problem in hand, this mysterious pureblood.

"Then," Kanan cleared her throat. "She—the pureblood vampire you seek—is an outsider, she's not connected to Kurosawa family or their lackeys in any way. She's coming to Numazu because of her own interest. She means no harm, she has been living in the town undetected by the authorities and she doesn't bother the society."

"Your point?"

"She's not the culprit but she might serve as an informant of the vampires living in the town."

Knowing Kanan, her old friend that she always able to read as easy as a book, there's no way she was saying lies. However, whether this 'outsider pureblood vampire' is the one who's been causing ruckus in the town with vampire incidents, Dia still have a high doubt of it.

"Can I get in the contact with her, then?"

The doctor was deep in thought for a while, Dia waited. She hoped that Kanan wasn't hiding any peculiar secret behind her back. Meeting with another vampire with a knowledge about Numazu town as an observer would pose a great deal for her, after all. It would be a source of great information.

"I'll try to arrange something, but not that quick," Kanan finally spoke. "When the time comes, I'll send you the usual."

"It's settled then," Dia stood up. "Thank you, Kanan-san."

The tea left untouched, or even remembered. Dia turned back to the door when Kanan grabbed on her wrist.

"Before you go back," she said. "I know you may have doubts about her, but I think talking to her might answer a few of your questions."

"… What do you mean?"

"About your younger sister, for instance."

Dia bit her lips. She broke free of Kanan's hold instantly and make her way out of the clinic without bothering to bid farewells.

"I'm sorry that I can't be any more help, Dia," she sighed. "I wish you the best of luck."

* * *

 

Ruby didn't bother to say something to welcome her sister back when she saw her sister ascended from downstairs, showing a bit of lax but a newfound scrunch over her face within a short while. They walked outside the building after they met up, Dia didn't mince a word per usual.

Cloudy, a bit dark afternoon welcomed them as they walked. Ruby was grateful for the lack of sun. She followed Dia obediently just like how she did by the morning, stayed put behind. From the direction that Dia took, it looks like they would go straight home, avoiding the unneeded crowds of ordinary townspeople and hunters alike.

The vampire was curious about the conversation her sister shared with the Physiatrist, however, she decided that ignorance is a bliss — at least for now.

* * *

 

Dia expected Kanan to be long to get her a connection to the target when she found a pure white owl knocked on her room's window one night. Three days has passed since their meeting and how Dia was grateful that Kanan always keep her promise.

The snow had blanketed the city and forests, most of the lakes already frozen and there rarely been any reported bear attacks around; the winter still continues.

Dia let the owl in, cleaning it from snow and getting the paper tied on its tibia before letting it drink water she had prepared by the windowsill. The white owl is always helpful to do letter deliveries, she found where Dia's room in the first try when Kanan once tried to send a letter and the white owl already a regular to visit Dia ever since.

_'_ _Meet a young woman in red hair, wielding an umbrella in the town's square tomorrow afternoon. State that you want to meet with Sakurauchi Riko.'_

She composed a short thank-you letter to Kanan and sent the snow-colored owl back.

' _Sakurauchi Riko_ ', the name that Kanan wrote here must be the pureblood's name, maybe she would meet someone that act as a mediator, since purebloods aside Mari that she knew seem vigilant about their identity in public, though it could be different because the pureblood is 'not that old yet' with a scent of rose.

All in all, she should be ready for tomorrow—and make sure that Ruby doesn't suspect anything when she's out. _Her goal to get information is by her hands now_ , she thought to herself.

* * *

 

By the afternoon on the next day, Dia found herself searching in a pack of people. Usually, it won't be as crowded as now, but maybe an event coming up or there's a flea market going on. There was no snow fall today, anyone who wielding an umbrella might stick like a sore thumb.

She made a note to Ruby before she left that she needed to do some pick-up and that she doesn't need to worry because it won't be long. Dia wondered sometimes how long this condition would go; for her to reject her sister for eternity or to wait for her sister devour her just like other lowly vampire's doing. She didn't know what is right, neither had she felt that she had done the right thing.

She rounded the fountain on the center of the town square once again, looking around to the crowd in the flea market not far from the bell tower. On the other end, a young woman in long red hair sitting by, umbrella covered most of her features. People who's passing by started to give her an old look and eventually shush away. She wore what Dia could surmise as a maroon high-sleeved dress tailored with dark curtain of roses.

Dia needed to be polite and say the password.

"Good afternoon," the young woman looked up, Dia's emerald waning to the newfound amber. "I want to meet with Sakurauchi Riko."

The woman smiled. "You must be Kurosawa-san, then. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You're … Sakurauchi Riko, the pureblood herself?" Dia was stunned; it wasn't as she expected, also, the 'smell of rose' is absent.

Sakurauchi Riko tilted her head, a bit confused at the disbelief that painted Dia's voice. "I-I see that Kanan-san didn't tell you about how I look … though it must be quite unbelievable to see, umm, vampire this young to be a pureblood?"

"I apologize for my tactfulness, Sakurauchi-san," Dia stated. "It might be rude of me to ask but … can't we talk in somewhere more private?"

The red-haired pureblood nodded, "Sure."

* * *

 

Riko led their way to the residential district. Dia thought she would be coming up to the mid-class to high-class restrictive area by how Riko behaved and her 'pureblood' title rang, but then they stopped by the south borderline of the residential area and the business district where most of operative legal company stationed. The two-story building was there before them, one that's small, snugly-fitting in-between other taller ones.

The young pureblood opened the door to a living room, the sight of one table and a set of sofa were there, surge of rose's smell emanated from the room as they entered.

It didn't look like a house at all; it's more like an office.

"My assistant is out for a mission today, but I still can help you with a tea." Riko said after both of them seated in inside.

'There's no need for a tea, I'm fine as is." Dia declined.

"Then, Kurosawa-san, what can I help you with?"

"Firstly, I'm curious of your involvement in regard of strange … incidents that happened recently," Riko remained calm in Dia's observation. "Since you are a pureblood, and an outsider; I suspect a certain degree of motive."

"I'm sorry, but I never take part with any of vampire activities in the town," she answered fast. "I stayed in Numazu for the sake of my own research only. You can check the official records of my activities log, but I won't enclose any of my research's reports."

The raven-haired huntress pressed. "Keep in mind that humans see vampires as untrustworthy entity because of what they do. "I will keep doubting you without evidence of this 'research' of yours."

Riko looked hesitant for a bit, she rested her chin on her fingers. Dia wanted to be aggressive and press more, though it would be futile if her argument is proved to be baseless.

[ _Is this the 'answer' Kanan said that she would find?_ —Dia swallowed her urge to lash out and shakily exhaled. ]

"That aside, I'm here also to ask about another question; a personal one," Riko watched to meet a soft gaze coming from Kurosawa Dia, who was threatening for answers. The pureblood waited for the huntress to ask, "What do you feel about a human-turned vampire?"

Riko furrowed her brows, "I don't expect that coming from you," she eyed the human to find that she was nowhere joking with the question, still Riko couldn't help to think that it wasn't her—it wasn't Dia who was seeing vampire as an object who asked that. "My assistant was a human."

"Your ... assistant?" Dia was beyond surprised, widened her eyes. "You're turning your assistant to a vampire? How could—"

"Before you jumping to a wrong conclusion, my assistant chose to be a vampire by her own free will," Riko interrupted. "You might find it hard to believe, maybe you need to ask the person yourself."

Not long, there's knocking on the front door. Dia turned when Riko said calmly, "Come on in, You-chan, we have a guest."

A young woman showed up by the doorway, timidly scratching the back of her neck as she walked in. Unlike how Riko dressed in long maroon dress, this grey-haired woman wore shorts and suspender on her shirt. She tidied her newsboy cap as she approached the spot beside where Riko sat.

"Watanabe You, on your service!" she saluted, giving her million-watt smile in process.

"You-chan, this is Kurosawa-san, Kanan-san's friend."

"It's nice to meet you, Kurosawa-san!"

On a glance, this 'Watanabe You' looked ... normal, though she has an absent of healthy complexion and smell compared to most humans; she's truly a vampire by outside. She had this strange, hyper energy that she exhibited, which is a bit unsettling for Dia. Never saw a vampire with such bubbly personality before, or Dia had seen too much gloomy vampires by her line of work.

"You must be the assistant of this pureblood," Dia began. "And you were a human ...? You're not coerced nor having a problem with your families when you turn into this … _this being_?"

You pursed her lips, thinking. She wasn't sure what is Dia implying. "I agreed to this, and my family is okay with it. Well, I still can meet with my Dad in his voyage often when he's around the docks so I …"

"No, that's not, err," Dia didn't know whether she should voice it or let it be. "Nobody treated you coldly because you're different? You're no longer a human, after all."

The assistant glanced at her master, to find Riko's amber voicing anything but void. Meaning, she could answer with her own words, without any need for Riko to intervene. "What's the difference between humans and vampires? I mean, vampires might be bloodthirsty and all, but, don't we all the same? We're still who we are."

That ... didn't add up to what Dia had acknowledged. Wasn't vampire a supernatural being with no soul that they gained such immortality, such power?

"Didn't the vampire told you before that living as a vampire having a little to no benefit? I mean—"

"What are you implying, Kurosawa-san?" Riko asked.

"It's an old saying that a vampire didn't have a soul, so I ..." Dia paused. "I ... think that once a human becoming one, they are no longer have a … heart? They're simply cold, ruthless?"

Silence befall in the Sakurauchi office. The pureblood stayed with same solemn expression, save for the confused assistant and the human.

"So that is how humans view us," Riko spoke, lacing her fingers together on her lap. "No wonder misunderstanding arises far too often; how we treated as a mere villain eventhough we uphold this peace treaty for long already."

"... Excuse me?"

"We _do_ change the nature of humans, but we're no Grim Reaper. We didn't take away human hearts from its cage, let alone their pure souls—if it's ever not tainted," it was the first time in their conversation that the pureblood raised her voice, solidified her point. "We have our creed to not turn anyone if not because their approval, Kurosawa-san, may it answer your question."

Dia no longer know what to believe, her own truth or the vampire's truth. Everything Riko had testified is similar to what Mari had said – vampires are not made of ice. There's a room whether You's testimony is forced, but Dia found no sign of forcefulness in the face of the assistant. It _is_ the truth. Countless uncertainty clouded Dia still, she has nowhere to go if she chose to continue the conversation, in which she was afraid to find no exact proof.

[ Or, was she being fooled from the beginning; about everything? ]

"Thank you ... for your answer," Dia finally said, rising from her seat. "I'll excuse myself for today, Sakurauchi-san. Thank you for your time."

Part of her was relieved that 'human-turned vampires' are not a purely 'bestial' entity, that her sister is still the same Ruby she ever know. Lingering doubts are still there, but she's nowhere to conclude whether the thing is right or wrong.

_What's the 'truth' that she wanted to believe in now?_


	8. rampaging chariot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rampaging chariot; --- the walk of journey is a reservoir of meetings, and making choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been long since I updated right. I'm sorry. Tho, I hope this chapter will be a fun read for you readers, enjoy the day!

Dia doesn't know why she's out of it that day. She doesn't know why she suddenly feel afraid, restless, uneasiness started to build up as she threaded steps to the truth. It is as if Dia was standing in front of a branching road; one will lead her to hell and the other is heaven—the sign said so, but there's nobody can prove that the sign never tell lies. One false step, and she would fail, she would be going to hell and regrets. Talking with Riko surely helps her to understand some key point she had longed to know, since viewpoints of a vampire is something she always overlook, be it when she was still hanging around Mari and now to her field of work due to many reasons.

Maybe it was her pride that done the deed, or she might as well feigning ignorance far too much.

"You're quiet today, Kurosawa-san." Sakurauchi Riko, the owner of the office she visited to, commented as she finished a sip.

Dia blinked, looking back and forth to Riko and then to the opposite teacup which the vampire hold, slowly concentrating back to dear reality. Dia insisted that her visit won't need a tea, but the maiden of burgundy hair prepared it nonetheless. She had the expensive-looking, porcelain white cup set brought out, with the lines of gold adorned as mere swirl of ornaments. Dia could tell what tea that the bubbly grey-haired assistant served from the smell. It might be a single breathe of Assam, because of its characteristic of spicy and flowery odor it exhibited. Seeing how lax the lady took her tea, the probability of poison seem to be nil, since Riko picked up random cups out of the two, the young assistant won't risk to poison her Master with a chance of half and half.

Then again, vampires couldn't die from a drop of human poison, so _it must be_ —

"… Don't worry. You can search the house if you like, I have no poison in hand." Dia was startled, Riko found herself to stretch her lips a bit, half-smiling—she hoped not to annoy her guest.

"I wish you won't take your liberty to read my mind next time, Sakurauchi-san."

"I'm sorry; it's just that you were far too fixated that I can't help but wonder."

The office felt empty at the moment, there's no visible Watanabe You standing by Riko's side. It was just the two of them, seating by opposites of long, sturdy brown couch. Dia sometimes wondered why Riko made her main room below, any guest must descend from small, short stairs to reach it. From the main room, there were doors visible leading to other part of the office far to the north where they settled, the spot You's jumpy stature covered if she is standing there.

"Shall we continue from where we have left off?"

 _About a human-turned vampire – Dia still thirst the insight of it._ Their last conversation was cut short yesterday because Dia needed to be home. Dia was beyond surprised to know that Riko had a vampire servant from human as well, and the said human—Riko's assistance, Watanabe You—was accepting willy-nilly to be turned into a vampire. If the memory served her right, Riko was also talking about how Vampires are not in the 'wrong' side of the circle, and there seem to be more into it, which she would love to unravel more.

"Then, tell me everything from your views," Dia said in a stern tone. " _Everything_."

 

* * *

 

 

Early this morning, Ruby opened her door to see that her sister left a note on the dining table— _'I'll be out to town and will back for dinner.'_ written neatly, maybe with her favorite ink pen. Her sister could leave the house without any sound, a common skill that Kurosawa family had taught for their members to perform a stealth killing. Even with her heightened senses now, she still unable to predict Dia's movement, which could mean her older sister's ability is perfect, or that Ruby wasn't used in having an enhanced hearing.

Ruby re-read the writing again, _Dia would be back for dinner_ , it was the first time she heard that words since forever. Actually, Ruby always know when Dia will back in the past, perhaps it was her sister's intuition come into play, and now, she couldn't help but to hope her older sister would be back soon—the forest is a scary place filled with inhumane creatures at night, after all.

After cleaning up the center room and kitchen, Ruby ascended stairs to where her room was. She sneaked a glance to the empty room of Dia's for awhile before touching her own doorknob.

Her room is about the same size with her sister's, but with more of fancy DIY frills that Ruby made from leftover thin fabrics she could find as wall decorations to color her room. Usually, the table near the window—by the front line from the door—would be untouched since she spent less time writing or reading there. Since she spent most of time confided inside, thinking her sister might hate to see her face, books that lined up her side of bed are placed there and the curtains are fully closed. Though, Ruby wasn't much of a fan of reading. She was introduced to the world of books by none other than Hanamaru and have been treading at the book recommendation from the bookworm ever since.

After her turning into a bloodsucking being, she kept the room cleaned day-by-day, only to left her spare gun with its ammo in the desk drawer, her inheritance from Mari—incenses and leftover lollipops—was inside her wooden wardrobe in her left, hidden by her clothes. That small room has been her confidant, her sanctuary, her silent companion through her beginning of vampire days, and she kept it cleaned everyday.

Seeing that her cleaning duty was done, the magenta-haired Vampire wondered of things to do.

"Maybe I should shop for dinner ..." Ruby rolled her eyes. "I think I might still make it if they happened to hold the usual timely sale ..."

Ruby opened her wardrobe, seeking for the incense. She remembered she still have some, instead of suffering to go through the forest while her skin burning even though there are much shades available.

"Three," she took out three small, shining golden ampoules. She cracked one neck and drank the content. It is tasteless, though Ruby sometimes think that if the real, shiny liquid of gold will taste the same or something since the color is identical.

One ampoule of small incense could make her invulnerable to sun for six hours. Mari said that there's a larger quantity available, but smaller incense is great to carry around and to easily hide from humans. "Mari-chan says that the Vampire Market in town sells it and I only need to say her name to get it ... I wonder if I must stock up ..."

Ruby found her black cloak on the door later and departed outside.

The little Vampire took the shortest and the quickest course, jumping from trunks to trunks to the direction of the town rather than taking on the road. When she arrived at the last fork before the town, Ruby settled down, trying to look as natural as possible, concealing parts of her black hunter outfit or her irritation to sunlight and cleaning her clothes away from stray leaves and small twigs.

A little walk across crowded town square is needed before reaching the marketplace, farthest north to Numazu. She was passing by the houses of huge bricks, visiting the town board to read newest announcements by the town square's first, seeking the huge bell tower she loved, before making a beeline through the crowds and moving to another unruly pack of people.

The market—large, packed, lined up stands of woods garnered with variety of dairies, vegetables, fruits and grains—was divided in several parts, in regard to the group of items they sold. If you went in from the direction of town square, you'll meet the seafood group first, defined by the hanging triangle cloth of blue by their front stands. The people of Numazu classified their stands so it would easy for anyone to make purchase and to remember the layout of the market. The gap between every stands were small, so it's usually hard to walk in if it was the time for sale.

Ruby doesn't remember if there's any timely sale going around as far as the town's board notice said. _Perhaps everyone is in a mood to make a good dinner tonight, like me,_ Ruby wistfully sang to herself as she brisked through selection of vegetables and potatoes. Finding it wasn't much of satisfactory, Ruby moved from one vendor to another while mumbling. She wished to make a rich cream soup with fresh french bread dip, also sweet appetizers like strawberry pudding.

The magenta-haired vampire stayed in the last shade of the vegetable row a bit before she jumped to the far-east where fruits square was. Something caught her attention as soon as she searched through the fruit section.

 _MIKAN SALE._ _ONE HOUR ONLY._ —written in large, round writing on a makeshift rectangular cardboard in front of one of the stand with lots of crater lined. Ruby could only think of a person, which the Vampire found herself chuckling. It has been some time since the last time she saw a certain Mikan lover who owned a strange shop in town. The Vampire met with the Mikan lover when she was there with Mari back then, Ruby wondered how and what the young woman is doing right now.

"I spot a little gem!" _speak of a devil_ , Ruby could hear a familiar voice on her far back – _so it is really because of the Mikan_. Before she could turn and say something as a greeting, the said woman jumped, tackled the Vampire with a hug, the burst of _pigii_ and chuckling from the 'attacker' commotions caused bystanders to watch.

"Caught 'ya, Ruby-chan!" the orange-haired young woman donning the fluffy orange dress with a matching frilly, hooded coat continued to cling, circled her arms on Ruby's neck.

"C-Chika-chan!" Ruby struggled to pull herself away as Chika rubbed their cheeks together, to no avail. Green eyes rolling here and there to see townsfolk and the sellers started whispering. Ruby started to blush. "P-People are looking! P, Please let go off me!"

"Aww, is that what you say to a friend who wanted a heartfelt reunion~?" Chika said in a sing-song voice. "Tickle attack!"

" _Pigiiii!_ "

 

* * *

 

After relentless ogling, Chika, who's fully aware that crowds were gathering, apologized to everyone for making such rackets and dragging herself (with reddened Ruby) away from the market to a less crowded area, a little coffee shop at the corner of the busy town square. Chika ever said that she is fond of cute things, and she already told Ruby when Mari first introduced her to the shop. To think that it would escalate to such level of public embarrassment, Ruby would never imagined to turn as such. 

"This place is emptier, so we could take a breather~" Chika said as they settled in the double-seated table right outside the café. The merchant made sure she chose the table with plenty of roof's shades, beside the glass walls that divided the inner and outer side of the small, cozy building of wood. Chika ordered a glass of cold tea for a sake of borrowing the table to settle down, Ruby didn't order anything. "I'm sorry, Ruby-chan, I got carried away, te-hee~ I forgot that you're _that_ shy~"

" _Mou_ , Chika-chan!" Ruby slammed at the table, pouting. Part of her cheeks are still aflame, and she struggled to control her breath.

"But it has been a long time, isn't it?" Chika beamed. "I see that you're still a weak fledgling, but I noticed there's something different from you."

"Different?" Ruby's brow quirked. Chika rested her chin on her open palm, her blue eyes lighted in wonder. The little Vampire hoped for compliments, though it's hard to think of Chika that's not making fun of her.

"You are … more melancholic, I guess?" the orange-haired merchant hummed. Ruby didn't expect that coming. Chika might have noticed her silence and picked up, "Did something happen?"

"Have I told you before that I have an older sister, who's a huntress?" Chika listened, she nodded at the mention of Ruby's sister. The vampire remembered that Mari had told Chika a part of her circumstances and the reason Mari had to turn her. Chika described Mari as a 'loner' who won't happen to easily 'turn' anyone without profit, in which Mari slapped Chika jokingly after that, Ruby didn't catch the meaning of the supposed explanation back then. "I—She found out that I'm a Vampire. In a horrible time, to add."

Ruby tried to explain briefly to Chika about that fateful night, when she was unable to control her own thirst.

The merchant lowered her head. "It must be hard, but you must come out to your sister soon or later nonetheless, so I should say it can't be helped."

"I know. I know it can't be helped, it's just …" Ruby clenched her fist on the table. She didn't make a contact with Chika's eyes. "Why must I be so … _powerless_?"

Ruby has been sure she's already fine with the nature of Vampires, then again this certain slip crumbled everything – the wall she created to hide her secrets is forever gone and her sister is never the same again. Chika spared Ruby's silence, enjoying to her own tea as Ruby continued to contemplate.

 _A vampire originated from human_ , one person came into her mind.

"—Well, then," The voice of Chika's slurping to her tea died and the table rattled. Ruby looked up to see the merchant, now standing and putting her hood up. "Why don't you try to make yourself useful now?"

"What do you mean?"

Chika puffed up her chest as she offered her hand. "Help me with something. In exchange, I'll tell you someone I know who might be able to help you and your vampiric problem!" Ruby eyes sparkled after the moment it dulled, and Chika was happy to see it. "So~ what do you say, little gem?"

* * *

 

The merchant requested to go back to her humble abode to tell the 'job' she had spoken of. ' _The story will be long and someone may overhear us if we talk outside'_ so Chika said back in the café. That being said, the Vampire recalled that it would take the straight path to where they were, however, Chika was taking a longer course; she made sure that she passed lots of alleys and avoided wide, non-shaded spaces. Ruby asked many times whether it would be okay to take longer to be back, that her business would be due or something, and Chika grinned, shaking her head. Her shoes clicked aloud as bounced thorough the stone pavement with Ruby following beside her. 

"Don't worry, Ruby-chan. The day is still long. Or, do you have something else to do?"

 _She could always shop for dinner later,_ since Chika said earlier that the job 'won't take long', but, "I want to meet the person you said as soon as possible."

"Heh, impatient, aren't we?" Chika winked. "It seems today is mine and your lucky day, though."

"Eh? Why so?"

They marched yet another alley to far south before turning to the left. It is Chika's infamous back alley at last, cramped houses lined in thin alley. Someone was standing in front of Chika's door, hands on their hips as their eyes scanning up and down. Ruby could tell that the person is a woman after some while—the choice of boyish clothing article and how straight their posture was, could easily fool anyone. That person shifted to scratch their blue-colored newsboy cap covering their grey hair occasionally, or tapping their high boots to ground, shuffling their brown vest, even counting the amount of their blue shirt's buttons, scratching on their puffy shorts or releasing a huff.

Though her supposed-to-be guest was there, visibly took their time and waited for the house owner, Chika made no move to come out from the alley behind the standing woman and told Ruby to be silent.

"I know you're there, y'know, Chika-chan." the guest said, didn't bother to glance at her back. "Why are you—"

"— ** _You-chan_**!" and there Chika was, doing the same manner as she did to Ruby in the market, the person nearly knocked out of balance.

"You could've hang something on the door to say that you left or something! I've been waiting for an hour!"

"Sorry, sorry, Mikan sale is up and I forgot~" Chika stuck out her tongue.

Did Chika say that today is their lucky day? Does that mean, _this person is_ —

"By the way," the woman looked over her shoulder, to Ruby who was still inside the alley, close to the wall. Ruby quickly shrunk herself. "Since when you hired a Vampire as your pet?"

Silence ensued.

"H, Huh? Pet?"

Both of them—Chika and Ruby—blinked. No one dared to break the ice.

"She's small and cute, she's not your pet?" the woman asked again, pointed at the magenta-haired Vampire.

Ruby was torn to be angry or to at least yell something as a retort, but in the end, she just pouted when Chika asked both of them to come on in the shop - before she's called out by the neighbors for causing yet another ruckus.

 

* * *

 

Chika introduced Ruby to her guest and excused herself to pick something in the storeroom, when the conversation went with a single word of sorry repeatedly.

They sat on a couch there, when Ruby noticed that she entered Chika's house by the 'front' side since the layout is different. Chika eventually have a normal-looking living room with a set of couch laid along with an armchair facing a cozy fireplace that was unlit. There's no table, though, maybe the table filled with Mikan in her actual shop is used there instead here. Unlike her house, Chika had many colored furnishes; orange-colored lamp, yellow shade flooring (how can she get a yellow-colored board?) – it was so lively, compared to the house of Kurosawa.

"So you're, umm, a vampire acquaintance of Chika-chan?"

The woman saluted, "Yes, Watanabe You, at your service! Call me by You!" Ruby didn't return the salute, she was famished of how energetic You is. "Though … it's not that long since I become one, haha."

"You were a human too?" _so this person is not an ordinary vampire, she's the same as her._ Ruby might say that You doesn't exactly look like a vampire, to be exact, she is more like a friendly guy next door to a usual gloom, silent bloodthirsty being lurking in the darkness. 

"It must be surprising—eh? Too? That means you're—" You paused, as if catching on something. "Ah, no wonder I've heard the name 'Kurosawa' before." 

"Is … something wrong about my name?" 

"No, it's just a person named Kurosawa Dia came to visit my Master," the magenta-haired Vampire flinched at the mention of her older sister. _Her sister was visiting a vampire other than Mari,_ a fact that quickly roped her to many questions. What's going on? "Umm, Ruby-chan? What's wrong?" 

"Oh, uhh, it's nothing. P-Please continue." 

"By 'Master', I mean, my owne—uh, mentor. Yes. The vampire who turned me as it is now." You blurted. "I take it that your Master doesn't want to teach you, or?"

Ruby shook her head, "I chose to be away from Mari-chan after I learnt everything I can." 

"And wow! You're the great Ohara's pupil!" Ruby was sure You's cerulean eyes glinted. For once she forgot that Mari was a respected vampire 'elder' in the area. "Must be an honor to know you, Ruby-chan!" 

Chika showed up from another room, now holding onto a round bag which Ruby concluded as Mikan-shaped rucksack. Ruby started to think that Chika is made of Mikan herself.

"Now, now, I see that you two have fun already, but it's time to work!" she zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulders, raring to go. "Listen up because this Chika won't repeat it twice!"

"Eh? Me too?" You pointed at herself, when Chika nodded. 

"You wanted to put in orders for vampire incenses, right, You-chan? I'll even get it to half price if you help me out," Chika said. "I want you two helped me go in the vampire district to collect information." 

There was a pause, Ruby waited for Chika to continue, thinking it wasn't the end of the sentence, but then You chimed in. "That's it? You usually slipped in through your underground tunnel."

"Nuh-uh! They tightened the security and closed off the sewers!" Chika voiced her complaints loudly. "It's because of the recent outbreak counts! Last time I checked, you'll need to bring at least one vampire with you to vouch for your identity to go in." 

"Ahh, so it's _that_ , after all." You sighed at that. "Count me in, then. I'd love to hear what exactly happened."

"Outbreak?" Ruby turned to see Chika and You. 

"Right, sorry to leave you out, Ruby-chan," said Chika. "You must've at least heard about vampires running rampant nowadays slowly increasing, nee?" 

Ruby remembered that conversation in the Guild from days ago. Many hunters that would usually available in the post by the day is working to patrol the city every time necessary. Vampires thirsting for blood has been usual, but the recurrence has been impossible to say that it was 'normal'. She nodded at Chika's leading question. 

"I'm always asking for information to my network about that, but they couldn't go out from the vampire district due to said restrictions. I'll be going in there now and I asked you to help me out, is that clear?" Ruby hummed an okay, and Chika continued. "It's settled then. Don't worry, I'll throw in an extra of three incenses to the deal since we can't avoid sunlight. Off we go!" _  
_

_An increasing number of vampires going berserk, something bad must've been going on and we didn't know where the winds might lead—_

* * *

  

'Vampire District' is a term used by townsfolk to differentiate the section of city where most of the Blood Bar—the sanctuary where most vampires get their blood in fancier, legal way—located. Though sometimes, the blood could be pricey and not affordable to lowly fledglings except they sucked up to a vampire houses or working for rich vampire families. 

If the main street is wide road with small numbers of alley, the vampire district's streets are composed of narrow, stuffing in-between tight houses with numerous, expanding alleys that's dark with little to no lamp for the night. Usually, the day would be quiet, save for some incenses vendor or to some human blood whores who's open for day drinking in exchange for money. Humans who lived there were mostly workers in the house, or whores, or special members in Hunter association that monitoring the vampire activities there. 

You was the one who vouched for Chika's identity by the guarding gate, and after a while of body checking and interview, the separating, huge wooden gate swung open for them. Chika went back to her 'stealth mode', donning her hood on as they walked in. 

"Center Bar, You-chan." 

"Alright." 

"Follow me, Ruby-chan, don't get lost." 

"Y-Yes!" 

Ignoring Hunters that were lining up nearby the gate area, they made their way to the building separated from all tight houses. 

A neon sign kept lit by the doorway saying 'Center Bar', which is their destination. The house was elevated, composed of mahogany rather than boring bricks. There's hardly no window available, save for the glass door which is their entrance way. Inside, lights were hanging in differently-sized bulbs, no one occupied the round table beside the main bar stools. There are two male and one female attendants around the far left corner, though the attendants ignored their presence. The bartender, a huge man in her fifties with fully white hair, black, stern-looking sharp eyes and big mustache shared a welcome salutations. His white shirt a bit tight on his big, round muscles, he also had this black apron with him, but no visible name tag to address him. 

"Welcome—oh, it's you, human." His gruff slowly morphing into a stretch of smile. He's putting away glassware which he wiped earlier. "Here to get your rations, I bet?" 

"Would it be strange if a human like me wanted a glass of blood cocktail, huh, gramps?" Chika playfully jested. The orange-haired merchant cued You and Ruby to sit on the nearby stools from her. "So, where is it?"

"I'll get it for ya," said the bartender. "That aside, it's rare that you brought a fledgling here, and oh, we get Lady Sakurauchi's trusted scout, too."

"You sure talk smooth, gramps." You commented. Ruby wasn't sure to comment, so she just let the conversation flooded. "How 'bout you serve us while at it?"

The old man laughed at that, "Well said, wait for me to get rations for this human, okay?"

Chika's red eyes wandered through the interior of the bar after the old man disappeared to the back door. You, noticed Chika's restlessness and asked, "Guess he'd want to say that your messengers are dead." 

"How can you say that, You-chan?" Ruby piped in. 

"You-chan is right. Must be because of the outbreaks too. Humans blood smell the most delicious to hungry fella, after all," Chika had a forlorn expression before she sighs. "They would usually go here in the day to talk up their plans and waited for me, but here it is, the bar's dead save from vampires," the merchant looked to Ruby. "Get it, Ruby-chan? Vampires are hardly around at day except they are matured enough or able to waste money for incenses. So if someone fills in the blood bar by the day and being loud, it's us humans." 

"I see. I'm sorry to hear about your friends, Chika-chan." 

"Nah, no worries. It's the risk to work for information gathering." Chika quipped. "Now that you mentioned it, You-chan sure already have a name now, eh? _Lady Sakurauchi's trusted scout_?" 

"C-Chika-chan, that's ... not exactly important right now! Oh, look, the gramps is back." 

The old man shoved a small book with worn brown leather cover to Chika. You and Ruby watched in curiosity as Chika flipped open the pages, revealing a grass-like writing they couldn't able to discern. 

"Heh, cheap language," the merchant mumbled. She proceeded to take something out from her rucksack, which is a ... thick butterfly-shaped glasses. Finally, not a Mikan. "Sorry, give me time to translate this, I'll tell you all later." 

"What are your orders then, young ladies?" the old man offered. "Our specials are Rat's Blood." 

Ruby's face was once void of color. "R-R-Rat's Blood!?" 

"Fear not, fledglings. It's just a name of the cocktail." The man let out an amused laugh, in which Ruby shrunk in embarrassment. "It's good, I can guarantee that you'd love for seconds."

"Then make it two Rat's Blood cocktails, on the rocks, gramps. Put the tab on me." You said. 

"Comin' right up!"

Chika busied herself within pages to pages, turning to next rather slowly as she progressed. Ruby wanted to ask whether she could help, but You's hand stopped her.

"Let Chika-chan be, Ruby-chan. She's always absorbed in her work once she started, we shouldn't bother her," the vampire said. "Why don't we talk about other things as we waited?"

Now that You mentioned it, and it said that You might be able to help her. Ruby wondered if Chika thought of it as a cause, the similarity of being in the same boat as human who's turned to a vampire, or of other reasons that Ruby has yet to know from You herself – she has yet to get to know the grey-haired vampire. 

"They said you are ... Lady Sakurauchi's trusted scout? What's that, You-chan?" 

"Straight to that, I see, oh, I'm so embarrassed," You fanned herself over. "Err, how can I explain it? Lady Sakurauchi is my mentor, she's your kind of 'old vampire' noble, and before I was turned, I was working on the open seas," You was a bit fidgety as she told the story, Ruby found it cute. "Most vampires are afraid of water in general, but I'm not—maybe because I love the sea so much? I dunno—and I'm very knowledgeable with sea and ships so my Lady sometimes sent me out to help humans or vampires to anticipate seaborne attack." 

The little vampire unconsciously clapped, "Wow, that sounds incredible, You-chan." 

"I-It's not that big, really. It's the least I can do to be useful to my mentor~" the grey-haired vampire scratched her cheek, feeling self-conscious. "That aside, umm, is this your first time in vampire district? I see that your eyes wander around ..." 

"Oh, no. It's just ... it feel different, somehow," Ruby answered. "It was crowded everywhere when Mari-chan introduced me to this place. When I was human, I never go to this area of town." 

"It's like Chika said, the one's crowded bunch are humans; well, blood whores, though," You explained. "Gramps, are there still humans hanging around at night after the restrictions?" 

The old man was measuring red-colored liquid in two small cups as they speak. "Only the brave young'uns, kind of this human who loves the thrill of information. Some are lucky not to be found dead by the next day. The outbreak is escalating rather in worrisome note, must I add," he poured the measured liquid to the shaker, adding some colorless syrup to the mix before sprinkles of ice and started to mix it. "There also Hunters stationed here day and night, but it's not easy to control rampaging, hungry vampires, don't you think?" 

Ruby looked to her feet. _Rampaging, hungry vampire_ —it hit her, it was the feeling of monstrosity; a call of devil, she could say, when the urge to get nothing but blood and be a mindless, unstoppable scary being. Part of her memories flashed directly at when she accidentally bitten her older sister, shame and regret crawled under her skin and made herself shiver. 

"... Are you alright, Ruby-chan?" 

You's voice chimed in like a bell, waking her up from the reverie. The little vampire looked up to see blue irises directed at her in worry. She noticed that the old bartender there did the same. 

"I ..." Ruby swallowed. "I was also ... went out of control before and I hurt someone—a precious person."

* * *

 

 

All that Riko talked to her was more like reciting a vampire history from top to bottom, Dia surmised. What's different, beside how serene and collected Riko's tone was going, compared to how Mari conversed with her in riddles, is how the burgundy-haired vampire shared some key points in simple summary after answering questions in such length. 

"There, might be times when older vampires wanted to create an army or a cause for our own greater good, but," said Riko. "After the war and the pledge with humanity, we're no longer seek for such theatrics." 

"How can you say that? I can still see vile vampires around." 

And Riko didn't even mind every single of Dia's direct to indirect mocking about her race, just like how Mari is. 

"I can't blame fledglings and a little thirsty vampires population for that. You can see that blood is our source of power, yet it could be our true weakness," Riko smiled at this, the first time in the day. "Blood make us strong, but our dependence of blood is what makes us weak. It's simply our nature to desire for blood, and we can't deny our birthright. We might attack when we're hungry, it's unavoidable." 

"Why do you have to turn someone, rather than sucking them until dry?"

Riko took a sip to her tea again, which finished the cup. Her amber softened, "I have to repeat that we won't turn someone unless the human agreed to it," the vampire was looking at Dia, but the raven-haired huntress could feel that she was ... _reminiscing_. "True that we can suck somebody to the point we dried all of the blood, but we're not greedy. We loved frequent single sips to taking down a bottle of everything," those amber eyes kept glazing. "That ... makes me remember of a question." 

Dia's brow perked up. "My assistant asked the same when I found her years ago."

 _Right, Watanabe You said herself that she was a human and she was willing to be turned._ Dia though didn't bother to speak a comment and waited for Riko to continue. 

" _Why don't you end my life instead?_ She asked," Riko went on. "Vampires were attacking her ship that day and she was the last one who's still breathing. I was happened to be nearby and exterminated those strange vampires. Her eyes were ... brimmed with life," there was a happy sigh in compelling her emotional story. "Though our method, as you continuously said, unacceptable by exchanging humanity for immortality, but it's all we can do to keep somebody 'alive'. Us vampires love the breathe of living."

_Is this the fact she really want to accept, or will she keep denying it?_

* * *

 

 

The cocktail was done at the point when Ruby finished her own story to the old man and You. Rat's Blood was a dark purplish liquid combined with syrup and another few drops of 'secret flavors' per the old man described. Served in tall glass with small umbrella and a swirl mimicking a rat's tail made from chocolate, the cocktail's appearance made you forget that it was a glass of pure blood. 

The bar is now silent except for them, no more customers are coming in and the old man was busying himself with the cupboard of wines behind.

"That reminds me when I was turned; I keep biting at my mentor to the point I was chained by the authorities back then," You laughed.

Ruby watched her glass, giving the content a stir and the chocolate tail melted in. You gave her shoulder pats, seeing that the little vampire was looked down.

"My mentor was a respectable vampire back in Tokyo, and they despised me to be a useless fledgling to her presence. And how my family is hard to accept me sometimes," she popped at her straws. "There will be hardships, but believe me, everything will be alright when the time comes, as long as you keep trying your best and _yousoro_."

 _Trying her best –_ the words echoed inside her as it coming, _everything will be alright_ , _there's nothing to be afraid of_. Will it be okay for Ruby to not give up, even though it's nearly no chance for everything to be back to 'normal'?

A rattling sound came from beside them, Chika was up, stretching her arms and taking off her glasses averted their attention from the sappy conversation. "I'm do~ne!"

"Ooh, welcome back, Chika-chan~" You exclaimed, chin resting on her palm. "Find anything good?"

"Nothing much," there was an 'eehh' from You. Ruby listened. "It's still much of speculations by the end of the notes, it has yet to be proven, though guess everyone is pretty much dead already."

Chika opened the book and pointed at the last page that's still written, both You and Ruby unable to read it, Chika outlined the said words in a circle with her index finger. She spoke with a small voice.

"It says, 'the source of vampire's wilderness is not normal'," Chika continued forth, to the next entry. " _it is unknown of how the outbreak has spread, it might be same to how humans catch a cold, a virus, or something similar_ ," the orange-haired merchant made a line on the last sentence. "A further inspection is needed, maybe from the dead human bodies, or from the caught vampires who once went out of control."

"So it's that ... dangerous?"

"It's still a speculations, You-chan, we can't jump into a conclusion yet," Chika closed the book. "We should tell somebody in the authority to have this matter checked ... oh, I can't contact Mari-chan directly, it would take a few days."

Ruby asked, "How about we ... go back to the town and ask You-chan's mentor? I mean, umm, she's an old vampire, right? I-I might ask for Onee-chan to do some research as well."

"—Sounds great!" You snapped her fingers, she jumped away from the bar stool and saluted. "Then, then, let's jet!"

"U-Umm, but first, can I ask to go to the market? I, I need to buy something for dinner."

* * *

 

A vampire with the love of the aspect of life.

A human who's skeptical with the vampire's way of thinking. 

Everything Riko has been saying up until now is surreal, a story coated with honey that couldn't prove to be poisoned. It contradicted every Dia's view of world, the world Kurosawa family etched deep in her brain of how vampires, or other supernatural beings is only there for human to be extinct; of how they were nothing but thirst of power and recklessness to human's superiority of reasoning.

Part of Dia wanted to deny, but her heart wanted to believe in the fact that her sister is still her sister; the same old Ruby who's trying her best to be a strong huntress.

 _What's her hesitation – is it really her pride that rejected this 'truth'?_

"Your tea is cold." Riko repeated. "And I know that there might be many things in your mind now, though I might say that what I'm telling you is nothing but the truth. It's still up to you to believe me or not." _  
_

 

_._

 

Dia was standing on a branching road, one lead her to hell and the other one to heaven. The time has come for her to choose, since the road behind her was no longer to be found.

 

.

 

"—I'm sorry to bother you, but I sense guests are coming to our way," Riko stated, getting up from her seat. "It's my assistant bringing a vampire and a human with her." 

"How can you tell?" 

"I can tell if my assistant is nearby and if the particular people is close to her, it's just the power of vampire's domain," Riko explained. "I'll greet at the door, please take your time, Kurosawa-san." 

.

_The vampires which were turned from humans are not soulless. The vampires turned them by the will of the humans, not by the vampires' selfish conduct. The vampires loved to see living flesh rather than taking on greedily._ Should she believe this to her own benefit, or—

 

.

 

"O-Onee-chan."

Dia turned to see Ruby was up there from the direction of the door. The assistant Watanabe was talking with Riko and other orange-hooded person. Ruby descended from the stairs, in her hold was a big paper bag with tall french bread sticking apart from other contents. It must be for dinner, Dia surmised as she walked closer to see her younger sister. There lies an awkward pause as their eyes met, Ruby was visibly tracing on the paper bag.

"I, I was shopping for dinner when I met You-chan," Ruby began to talk, though Dia didn't ask for Ruby to explain herself. "w, we happened to find something leading about the vampire outbreak, s-she might be explaining to you soon. And umm ..."

So she was going on her own – it's not like she would be a little sister who must ask her for a permission every time. She's matured already, she knows her priorities, and not to mention, she's no longer—

"I'm ... I'm sorry that I wasn't at home," Dia could see that Ruby is clearly afraid; the older Kurosawa memorized every movements in detail when her younger sister is scared, from the droop of shoulder and how she fidgets ever so often. Though, she could say Ruby is changed – she's not straying from the eye contact, she stood firm. "I promise not to be reckless again."

And finally, Ruby stopped, chewing on her lips, waiting for Dia to act – or at least, saying any word. Speaking with her sister holding the silence with a straight face is very nerve-wrecking, she hoped that she won't be yelled at or—

Ruby didn't expect that Dia would come closer, warm fingers tracing on her magenta hair, and ruffling it, tenderly. Emerald eyes looked up to see Dia's lips stretched slightly upwards, and it parted, flowing the words.

"Good job, Ruby." Dia said. "I'm proud of you."

Ruby felt her corner of eyes grow hot, but she held it back, the overwhelming burst of different feelings. "T-Thank you, Onee-chan."

"Shall we go home and make dinner together once the matter is settled?"

[ _For the first time after walking in the darkness, Ruby happily smiled._ ]


End file.
